


Acceptance: Letting Go

by Qizilirmak



Series: Acceptance [9]
Category: BDC | Boys Da Capo (Band), Cravity (Band), H&D (Korea Band), MYTEEN (Band), Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), Wanna One (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Unprotected Sex, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qizilirmak/pseuds/Qizilirmak
Summary: "Don't cry because of what you lost, smile because of what you learned."
Relationships: Choi Byungchan & Kim Yohan, Choi Byungchan & Lee Hangyul, Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo, Jung Sewoon/Kim Jaehwan, Kim Minkyu (Produce 101) & Lee Hangyul, Kim Minkyu (Produce 101)/Song Hyeongjun, Kim Sihun & Kim Minkyu (Produce 101), Kim Sihun & Song Hyeongjun, Kim Sihun/Lee Hangyul, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Choi Byungchan, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Kim Jaehwan, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Kim Minkyu (Produce 101), Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Kim Yohan, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Hangyul, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Sejin (Produce 101), Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Original Female Character(s), Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Original Male Character(s), Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Song Yuvin, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Yohan & Lee Hangyul, Kim Yohan & Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Yohan & Original Female Character(s), Kim Yohan & Original Male Character(s), Kim Yohan & Song Hyeongjun, Kim Yohan/Song Yuvin, Lee Hangyul & Song Hyeongjun, Lee Jinhyuk & Jung Sewoon, Lee Jinhyuk & Lee Sejin (Produce 101), Lee Jinhyuk & Original Female Character(s), Lee Jinhyuk & Original Male Character(s), Lee Jinhyuk & Song Yuvin, Song Yuvin & Original Female Character(s), Song Yuvin & Original Male Character(s), Song Yuvin & Song Hyeongjun
Series: Acceptance [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918282
Kudos: 21





	Acceptance: Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> > The main idea was inspired by 2017 German Film "For Emma & Ever" (Für Emma Und Ewig), but the plot has been change a lot for the sake of readers, especially weishinist(s)/weishin shipper(s).  
> > It is the 4th installment of main couple's tetralogy and the last mandatory stories of Acceptance AU series.  
> > Slight all couples in this universe; Seungchan, Yuyo, Gyulhoon, Minglem, except Younjin (Appear in future. See the 2nd installment.)
> 
> DISCLAIMER  
> * This is a non-commercial work of fiction using KPop idols as characters.  
> * Company/brand/institution name used in this story is for visualization only. Any rule or condition mentioned might be different from reality.  
> 

_바람을_ _가르다_ _\- On The Way To Airport OST_

**GOLDEN ARROW SUITS ORTAKOY, ISTANBUL, TURKI, 27 JUNI 2020, 21.00 TRT**

“Jinhyuk?”

Pria jangkung yang Wooseok panggil itu tidak bereaksi, asyik tengkurap dengan kedua mata tertutup di atas kasur yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa. Tampaknya Wooseok mandi terlalu lama sampai-sampai kekasihnya itu ketiduran lagi, padahal Jinhyuk sudah lebih dulu berpakaian rapi dan siap berangkat.

“Sayang?”

Kini Wooseok coba membangunkannya lagi sambil menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya di pipi kiri Jinhyuk dan mengusap-usapkan ibu jarinya. Masih tak ada reaksi. Wooseok terpaksa mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat lagi dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Jinhyuk.

_“Aşkım.”_

_“Ne?”_

Tak perlu waktu lama seperti tadi, Jinhyuk segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan merengkuh tubuh Wooseok yang masih terbalut kimono handuk ke dalam pelukan erat begitu dipanggil ‘sayang’ dalam bahasa Turki. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam wangi rempah dan buah-buahan sabun cair Neutrogena Rainbath yang menguar dari pertemuan leher dan bahu kiri Wooseok. Sungguh menenangkan dan memanjakan indera penciuman Jinhyuk yang sebenarnya cukup sensitif.

“Payah. Memangnya kau tidak mau pulang?”

“Asalkan ada kau, aku sudah merasa pulang. Di mana pun kita berada.”

Tak tahan mendengar rayuan klise itu, Wooseok berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Jinhyuk. Didapatinya muka bantal sang kekasih dengan kedua mata yang masih setengah terbuka kala Wooseok mendorong tubuh bagian atas dan menahannya.

“Sungguh tidak mau? Baiklah, aku saja yang pergi, kau tetap di sini.“

“Tunggu.”

“Apa?”

_“Ppoppo…”_

“Ppoppo sudah masuk kandang.”

“Bukan itu maksudku, _ppoppo_ …” kata Jinhyuk sebelum memanyunkan bibirnya.

“Dasar…”

Sepersekian detik kemudian, Wooseok mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Jinhyuk. Singkat saja.

“Masa hanya sekali? Mataku ada dua,” dalih Jinhyuk sambil menutup salah satu matanya untuk mendapatkan kecupan Wooseok lagi. Daripada mereka terlambat, Wooseok mengabulkan lagi permintaan manja Jinhyuk. Kedua mata Jinhyuk kemudian terbuka lebar-lebar seolah baru merasakan efek kopi yang bisa membuatnya terjaga.

“Aku mau siap-siap. Fatih juga sudah di jalan. Lepas…”

“Kata kuncinya?”

“Tolong.”

Wooseok pun Jinhyuk bebaskan dari belenggu kedua lengan panjangnya, yang kini dia lipat dan jadikan bantalan kepala. Tatkala memperhatikan satu per satu pergerakan Wooseok yang melucuti handuk, mengenakan pakaian dan bersolek di hadapannya, senyuman tipis melintang di wajah Jinhyuk dari kiri ke kanan. Pemandangan indah itu sebentar lagi akan bisa Jinhyuk saksikan setiap hari. Tentu saja setelah masa pacaran 5 tahun yang 4,5 tahunnya dihabiskan dengan jarak jauh Seoul-Istanbul itu, mereka ikat dalam janji pernikahan awal Agustus nanti.

Pesawat Turkish Airlines TK90 yang akan membawa mereka pulang ke tanah air, dijadwalkan lepas landas pukul 01.55. Beruntung Fatih, teman Turki Jinhyuk selama menempuh pendidikan S2 dan S3 di Jurusan Administrasi Bisnis Universitas Galatasaray, bersedia mengantarkan mereka berdua malam ini ke Bandara Istanbul. Sesampainya di sana, Fatih juga membantu mendaftarkan Ppoppo, anak kucing Turkish Angora belang abu-abu usia 4 bulan yang menjadi saksi Jinhyuk melamar Wooseok di tepi Selat Bosphorus pascawisuda 3 hari lalu, agar bisa dibawa masuk ke kabin hingga 9 jam 45 menit ke depan.

**ANJUNGAN KEDATANGAN TERMINAL 2 BANDARA INTERNASIONAL INCHEON, KOREA SELATAN, 28 JUNI 2020, 19.00 KST**

“Akhirnya putra kebanggaan Ayah sampai dengan selamat,” tutur pria 55 tahun itu saat menyambut Jinhyuk dalam pelukannya yang penuh rindu.

“Terima kasih, Ayah.”

“Sini, mana yang sudah dapat gelar Ph.D? Ibu ingin peluk juga,” rengek wanita yang melahirkan Jinhyuk 28 tahun silam itu untuk dirangkul dalam kesatuan keluarga kecil Lee.

“Wooseok, jangan berdiam diri di situ. Cepat kemari,” perintah Ibu Jinhyuk seraya melambaikan tangannya yang bebas bergerak.

“Bolehkah?”

“Tentu saja, sebentar lagi kau juga akan menjadi anak kami,” timpal Ayah Jinhyuk dengan nada meyakinkan. Karena Wooseok masih bergeming, Jinhyuk mau tidak mau melepaskan pelukan mereka bertiga dan menarik pelan lengan kedua orang tuanya di kiri-kanan mendekati Wooseok.

“Kenapa diam saja? Kau tidak mau menikah denganku?”

“Jinhyuk, bukan begitu--“

Sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Wooseok mendapati dirinya sudah masuk ke lingkaran peluk erat keluarga Lee. Kehangatan dan penerimaan yang Wooseok rasakan, mengingatkan dia pada kedua orang tua dan adiknya, Yohan. Pandangan orang-orang yang lalu lalang di sekitar, bahkan sudah tidak penting lagi bagi mereka berempat saking bahagianya.

“Sudah, sudah. Kita lanjutkan lagi nanti di restoran. Kasihan keluarganya Wooseok jika harus menanti lama di sana,” jelas Ibu Jinhyuk mengakhiri momen lepas rindu mereka.

“Apa? Keluargaku?”

“Ya. Kami sudah menyiapkan agenda temu sepulang kalian dari Turki. Jinhyuk, kau cukup tidur di pesawat tadi, ‘kan?”

“Lumayan. Kenapa, Ayah?”

“Gantikan Ayah menyetir. Ini kuncinya.”

Jinhyuk terdiam sejenak begitu melihat kunci yang dia terima. Ada yang berbeda dari bentuknya dan merek mobil yang tertera di sana.

“Ayah ganti mobil?”

“Yang benar saja? Audi A5 itu kesayangan Ayah.”

“Tapi ini… Hyundai?”

“Kau sudah lama menginginkan Hyundai Tucson hitam, ‘kan? Anggap saja ini kado kelulusanmu. Lagi pula, presdir dan wakil direktur operasional tidak mungkin naik mobil yang sama.”

“Apa?” Jinhyuk masih bingung, belum bisa mencerna baik-baik perkataan Ayahnya.

“Wakil direktur operasional. Belajar dan pahamilah posisi itu dulu sebelum menggantikan Ayah 2 atau 3 tahun lagi. Tunjukkan pada Dewan Direksi kalau kau memang layak,” ujar Ayah Jinhyuk seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak putra semata wayangnya dengan penuh semangat.

“Baik, Pak Presdir.”

**RESTORAN SEOKPARANG, JONGNO-GU, SEOUL, 28 JUNI 2020, 20.00 KST**

“Selamat datang!” seru Ibu Wooseok menyambut putra sulungnya dan Keluarga Lee saat seorang pelayan membukakan daun pintu ruang VIP restoran bernuansa kental tradisional Korea itu. Di tengah ruangan itu, tampak Ayah Wooseok yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan si putra bungsu, Yohan, dan menantunya, Yuvin. Di pangkuan sang ayah, terlihat juga satu balita laki-laki yang sibuk menggigit _teether_ di tangan kanannya.

Ibu Wooseok yang berdiri di dekat pintu segera mengarahkan mereka berempat ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Ayah dan Ibu Jinhyuk duduk sejajar dengan Ayah dan Ibu Wooseok, sementara Wooseok sendiri menempati bantal duduk yang ada di sebelah kanan Yohan. Jinhyuk tak serta-merta mengambil posisinya di sebelah Wooseok. Pandangannya sudah terdistraksi oleh kelucuan sang bayi. Dia justru mendekati Ayah Wooseok dan meminta izin untuk menggendong cucunya.

“Halo, Tampan. Namamu siapa?”

“Han… bin,” jawab si balita pelan-pelan.

“Namanya Song Han-bin, Paman Jinhyuk,” tambah Yohan dengan raut wajah senang karena sang anak yang dia adopsi bersama Yuvin tak lama setelah pernikahan mereka April 2019 lalu itu, sama sekali tidak risih dan nyaman dalam gendongan orang yang baru dilihatnya pertama kali.

“Halo, Han-bin. Aku Paman Jinhyuk. Kapan-kapan kita jalan-jalan, ya. Han-bin suka apa? Eh, gigimu sudah muncul.”

“Hampir muncul semuanya. Kue-kue kering saja sudah bisa dia makan meski kadang diemut dulu,” sahut Yuvin kali ini.

“Benarkah? Wah… bagus! Gigi depan atasnya mirip gigi kelinci Yohan, ya?” celetuk Jinhyuk membuat semua orang di ruangan itu tertawa, tak terkecuali Yohan yang tersipu malu sambil menutup mulutnya.

Jinhyuk lekas mengembalikan Han-bin pada Yuvin begitu dua pelayan datang dan mulai menata satu set lengkap _hanjeongsik_ yang terdiri dari 30 hidangan tradisional di atas meja. Aneka warna dan aroma yang semerbak sangat menggugah nafsu makan mereka, terutama Jinhyuk dan Wooseok yang baru kembali dari perjalanan jauh.

Kegiatan makan malam bersama kedua keluarga itu diselingi dengan percakapan tentang kabar masing-masing, seperti Yuvin yang kini bekerja sebagai staf ahli di KODDI (Institut Pengembangan Penyandang Disabilitas Korea) milik Kementerian Kesehatan dan Kesejahteraan. Sementara itu, Yohan sudah meraih gelar master _Haidong Gumdo_ dan berencana membuka _dojang_ sendiri walaupun masih menjadi anggota kelompok tari Jimudan.

Kelulusan Jinhyuk dan lamarannya pada Wooseok kala di Istanbul pun tak luput menjadi topik utama. Kedua insan yang kasmaran itu bahkan sempat tersedak bersamaan saat Ayah Wooseok menanyakan proses detailnya. Mereka berdua saling melempar jawab untuk menceritakan cara Jinhyuk mengajak Wooseok hidup bersama dengan menyodorkan seekor anak kucing.

“Ini untuk kalian berdua.”

Jinhyuk dan Wooseok saling menatap dengan heran ketika Ayah Wooseok tiba-tiba menunjukkan sebuah kotak warna coklat tua berukuran sedang seusai makan.

“Ayo dibuka,” perintah Ibu Wooseok yang tampak sudah tidak sabar.

Dua buah kartu putih bertuliskan Apartemen Lotte Castle President menyapa Jinhyuk dan Wooseok dari dalam kotak.

“Ayah dan Ibu ingin sekali mengusirku secepatnya?”

“Sangat. Lagi pula, kau tinggal sendirian. Yohan sudah serumah dengan Yuvin di Yeouido. Tentu Ibu dan Ayah ingin menempati kembali rumah kita,” ujar Ibu Wooseok yang disertai anggukan kepala suaminya.

“Lalu unit apartemen yang kalian tempati sekarang bagaimana?”

“Ayah berencana menyewakannya. Kalau ada yang berniat membeli, itu lebih bagus lagi. Kebetulan semua cabang restoran keluarga kita sedang surplus laba dan sisanya untuk membelikan apartemen ini. Ayah bahkan masih bisa menyisihkan sebagian untuk membuka cabang baru di Uijeongbu.”

“Sudah, jangan banyak bertanya. Kalian simpan kunci ini baik-baik, bangun keluarga yang harmonis dan bahagia, ya?”

Wooseok dan Jinhyuk jelas terharu menerima wejangan dan hadiah yang sangat berharga itu dari orang tua Wooseok. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jinhyuk menggamit tangan kanan Wooseok dan membangunkannya dari duduk untuk bersama-sama memberikan sujud hormat kepada kedua orang tua mereka masing-masing.

****

“Kalau akhir pekan depan kau tidak sibuk, kita cek apartemen, ya?” ajak Jinhyuk saat tangan kanannya menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi wajah indah itu, sementara lengan kirinya melingkar di pinggang ramping Wooseok.

“Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Pak Wakil Direktur,” balas Wooseok sambil mencubit pipi kiri Jinhyuk saking gemasnya. Selagi menunggu Yuvin menyelesaikan transaksi di kasir, Jinhyuk dan Wooseok memanfaatkan waktu dengan membahas agenda mereka selanjutnya sambil berpelukan erat di salah satu sudut lobi restoran sebelum kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

“Kak, ayo pulang. Masih ada lain hari kalau mau pelukan lama-lama,” sela Yohan dari dekat pintu keluar-masuk restoran sambil menenteng kandang Ppoppo yang baru diambilnya dari meja resepsionis. Yang lainnya sudah lebih dahulu keluar menuju parkiran.

“Satu menit lagi. Nanti kami menyusul,” pinta Jinhyuk mewakili Wooseok yang memilih membelakangi sang adik. Yohan pun berlalu sambil menggelengkan kepala.

“Aku akan mencari referensi biro perencana pernikahan di sela-sela waktu kerja. Kau? Fokus saja dengan tanggung jawab barumu di kantor.”

“Pilih saja mana yang terbaik, aku akan mengikuti,” kata Jinhyuk sebelum mendarat kecupan di kening Wooseok dan menyudahi pelukan mereka.

**APARTEMEN LOTTE CASTLE PRESIDENT, MAPO-GU, SEOUL, 4 JULI 2020, 10.00 KST**

Wooseok tak mampu menutupi ekspresi kagumnya segera setelah dia dan Jinhyuk membuka pintu unit apartemen mereka di lantai 27. Dinding unit seluas 190 meter persegi itu didominasi dengan hangatnya warna cokelat dan putih. Jendela kaca membentang dari kiri ke kanan di salah satu sisi ruang tengahnya yang luas. Di luar ada balkon kecil yang memperlihatkan pemandangan gedung-gedung pencakar langit lain di seberang bangunan apartemen. Pemandangan dari kamar tidur utama pun tak kalah mengagumkan, termasuk kamar mandi dalamnya. Dari _corner bathup_ di salah satu pojoknya, Jinhyuk dan Wooseok cukup membuka tirai tunggalnya yang besar jika ingin melihat Pegunungan Namsan nun jauh di sana.

Di sebelah kamar tidur utama, ada satu ruangan _walk-in closet_ yang cukup luas dengan meja rias, rak-rak terbuka dan tiga cermin lebar yang menyembunyikan sebuah lemari besar di baliknya. Ruangan itu bisa diakses langsung baik dari ruang tengah, maupun kamar mandi di kamar tidur utama tadi. Meski unit itu masih kosong, dapur minimalisnya sudah terisi dengan wastafel, kulkas dua pintu, oven, kompor induksi dan pengisap asapnya.

Di saat Wooseok masih memindai setiap sudut ruangan dengan teliti, Jinhyuk mematung di ruang tengah sembari menatap dan mengetuk-ngetuk lantai kayu dengan kedua kakinya yang terbungkus pantofel hitam.

_Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran_

“Wooseok, kemarilah.”

Yang dipanggil namanya segera menyahut dan mendekat dalam hitungan detik.

“Ya?”

“Buka sepatumu.”

“Untuk apa?”

Tak sabar dengan reaksi Wooseok yang malah bertanya balik, Jinhyuk inisiatif berjongkok di hadapan Wooseok dan membuka kedua sepatu kekasihnya itu beserta kaos kakinya. Wooseok hanya bisa memandang heran selagi kedua tangannya bertumpu pada pundak lebar Jinhyuk.

“Sekarang injak sepatuku,” perintah Jinhyuk begitu bangkit dari jongkoknya.

Tanpa mengulik lebih lanjut, Wooseok segera menurut dengan kembali meletakkan kedua tangan di pundak Jinhyuk. Setelah berhasil menyeimbangkan posisi berdirinya dengan dibantu tangan Jinhyuk yang menyangga di kedua sisi pinggangnya, Wooseok menyadari kini tinggi mereka hampir setara saat ujung hidungnya menyentuh ujung hidung Jinhyuk. Napas mereka saling bercampur. Bahkan kedua manik obsidian Jinhyuk saat itu, tampak lebih legam daripada biasanya menurut Wooseok.

Sebenarnya jarak sedekat ini sudah tidak asing bagi keduanya. Namun entah kenapa jantung mereka seolah berlomba-lomba memompa darah secepat mungkin ke seluruh tubuh. Wooseok menduga penyebabnya karena Jinhyuk belum pernah meminta dirinya mendekat dalam posisi seperti sekarang ini.

“Di pesta pernikahan nanti, pasti ada dansa pertama, ‘kan? Aku ingin kita latihan di sini.”

“Harus sekarang juga?”

“Ya, mumpung lantai kayunya belum ditutupi karpet dan diisi sofa, meja, dan furnitur lain. Habis dari sini kita langsung ke IKEA, ‘kan?”

“Tapi musiknya tidak ada.”

“Bukan masalah, kita berhitung seperti biasa saja. Kau tak perlu melihat ke bawah, cukup tatap mataku. Kau percaya padaku, ‘kan?”

Wooseok terdiam sejenak. Ini kali kedua Jinhyuk meminta Wooseok untuk mempercayakan hatinya secara gamblang, setelah yang pertama kali saat hari kelulusan mereka dari Korea University Maret 2015 silam.

“Tentu saja. Aku percaya padamu.”

Tak lama setelah Wooseok berkata demikian, Jinhyuk mengambil tangan kiri Wooseok dari pundaknya dan menariknya ke samping tubuh mereka. Jemari mereka kemudian saling bertautan erat dan bersama-sama menghitung angka mulai dari satu. Jinhyuk perlahan menuntun kaki Wooseok di atas kakinya tanpa sedetik pun memutuskan kontak mata mereka berdua. Bagaikan tersihir mantera, Wooseok benar-benar pasrah mengikuti pergerakan memutar Jinhyuk. Mulutnya pun hanya menirukan setiap ucapan Jinhyuk, termasuk kesengajaan Jinhyuk yang tidak menyebutkan angka 6 setelah angka 5 dan meneruskannya ke angka 7.

Jinhyuk tersenyum karena Wooseok sudah terhanyut begitu dalam. Dan tepat setelah angka 10 mereka ucapkan, Jinhyuk sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan mencium bibir ranum Wooseok sambil tetap berputar di tempat. Kedua mata mereka terpejam menikmati hangat dan lembutnya bilah bibir masing-masing yang perlahan mengunci satu sama lain. Menyesapi manisnya kisah kasih mereka yang juga membutuhkan perjuangan keras untuk bisa sampai di titik ini.

**LACIEL WEDDING PLANNING & DIRECTING, GANGNAM-GU, SEOUL, 7 JULI, 16.00 KST**

“Selamat sore, ada yang bisa saya bantu?”

“Sore, saya sudah membuat janji temu dengan Jung Sewoon.”

“Anda Tuan Kim Wooseok?”

“Benar.”

“Mohon tunggu di ruang pertemuan lantai dua. Pintu ketiga sebelah kanan kalau dari tangga. Tuan Jung masih ada rapat, tapi 5 menit lagi akan selesai.”

“Baiklah, terima kasih.”

Wooseok segera beranjak dari meja resepsionis dan menghampiri Jinhyuk yang tengah mengamati kolase foto-foto pesta pernikahan yang pernah ditangani oleh Laciel di sisi lain ruangan.

“Serius sekali memandanginya. Bagus, ya?” tanya Wooseok kala lengan kirinya sudah merangkul mesra lengan kanan Jinhyuk.

“Kalau masih menginginkan konsep pesta luar ruangan yang intim, kurasa kau tidak salah pilih.”

“Istri bosku yang merekomendasikan biro ini. Bisa dibilang dia sudah seperti kamus berjalan kalau menyangkut soal pesta pernikahan. Ayo kita tunggu di ruangan lain saja.”

Tak lama setelah Jinhyuk dan Wooseok memasuki ruangan yang dimaksud oleh resepsionis tadi, seorang _office boy_ datang menyuguhkan teh melati hangat serta kue-kue kering untuk keduanya.

“Pak, toilet di sebelah mana?”

“Ada di dekat tangga. Kalau sedang dipakai, Tuan bisa gunakan yang di lantai bawah sebelah _pantry_.”

“Terima kasih. Jinhyuk, aku keluar sebentar, ya?”

Begitu Wooseok dan _office boy_ itu pergi, Jinhyuk kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ada beberapa kolase foto juga yang terpajang di dinding putih gading seperti di lobi tadi dan sebuah rak buku mini. Jinhyuk bangkit dari kursinya saat menemukan tumpukan buku di rak itu yang rupanya katalog produk dan layanan Laciel. Salah satu bukunya Jinhyuk ambil sebelum kembali duduk dan menyeruput tehnya.

“Selamat sore, maaf sudah menunggu--“

_Silent Emotion by CALIN_

Tatapan Jinhyuk yang beralih dari katalog, kini terpaku pada sesosok laki-laki yang baru saja membalikkan tubuhnya seusai menyapa dan menutup pintu. Ekspresi penasaran dan semangat yang menghiasi wajah Jinhyuk sejak dia menginjakkan kaki di kantor Laciel, tiba-tiba berubah 180 derajat menjadi datar dan dingin. Air muka lelaki yang berdiri di seberangnya itu pun tak jauh beda. Keduanya bahkan sama-sama tidak mengedipkan mata selama 5 detik. 

“Jinhyuk? Bagaimana bisa…”

_KILAS BALIK, GEDUNG OLAHRAGA SMA KHUSUS LAKI-LAKI DONGSUNG, HYEHWA-DONG, SEOUL, 3 FEBRUARI 2010, 08.00 KST_

“Jepang?”

“Ya. Aku diterima di Universitas Waseda dengan beasiswa penuh.”

Sejujurnya Jinhyuk bingung harus senang atau tidak setelah Sewoon, pemuda yang dia pacari dua tahun terakhir, berkata demikian di tengah lapangan basket sekolah saat ini. Akhirnya hubungan mereka sampai pada pertanyaan ‘mau dibawa ke mana?’.

“Selamat. Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya.”

Jinhyuk tetap mencoba bersikap tenang, sedangkan Sewoon sudah tidak bisa menutupi kegundahan di wajahnya. Sewoon jelas tidak bisa melepaskan kesempatan besar itu, meski di satu sisi dia juga tidak ingin berada jauh dari anak lelaki yang selama ini selalu mendukung cita-citanya dan menghibur dirinya kala susah. Sebelum Sewoon tahu pasti soal rencana ke depan, Jinhyuk sudah lebih dahulu diterima di Sekolah Bisnis Korea University yang sesuai dengan keinginannya sendiri dan orang tuanya. Sewoon juga paham betul betapa kerasnya usaha Jinhyuk untuk bisa masuk ke sana.

“Jadi, lanjut atau tidak?”

Sewoon tidak bodoh. Kini keputusan akhir ada di tangannya, mengingat Jinhyuk pernah berkata dia tidak masalah jika harus berhubungan jarak jauh. Sementara itu, Sewoon…

“Aku tidak bisa.”

“Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya padaku? Kau takut aku selingkuh?”

“Bukan begitu. Aku tidak percaya pada diriku sendiri, Jinhyuk. Kau pun tahu aku ambisius. Aku takut tidak bisa membagi waktu untukmu.”

“Jangan takut. Aku tidak akan meminta semua waktumu, aku hanya butuh kepercayaan darimu. Kita coba pelan-pelan, ya?”

Jinhyuk meraih kedua tangan Sewoon, menariknya ke dalam genggaman erat dan menatap pemuda itu. Ini cara terakhir Jinhyuk menyakinkan Sewoon agar tetap mau melangkah bersama-sama dengannya.

“Tidak bisa,” jawab Sewoon sambil melepaskan kedua tangannya dari Jinhyuk. “Lebih baik sakit sekarang daripada nanti.”

Sewoon menyerah. Jinhyuk dia tinggalkan begitu saja tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal atau pun sekadar basa-basi. Semakin jauh Sewoon melangkah pergi darinya, semakin deras air mata yang mengalir dari mata kiri Jinhyuk. Dinginnya udara pagi hari itu merasuk dari pintu gedung yang Sewoon biarkan terbuka, memeluk rapuhnya hati Jinhyuk remaja yang kini hancur berkeping-keping.

_KEMBALI KE LACIEL WEDDING PLANNING & DIRECTING, 7 JULI 2020_

Dunia rasanya begitu sempit bagi Jinhyuk. Dari sekian banyak orang yang bekerja di biro perencana pernikahan, kenapa harus Sewoon? Orang yang pernah menyakiti hatinya 10 tahun lalu. Dengan sekuat tenaga Jinhyuk berusaha menahan segala emosi agar tidak berbuat ceroboh dan menjatuhkan harga diri lagi di depan mantannya itu. Di sisi lain, Sewoon perlahan menurunkan pandangan, menghindari perasaan bersalah yang kembali muncul ke permukaan.

“Halo.”

Sapaan seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya, membuat Sewoon bisa sedikit bernapas lega dari suasana yang intens.

“Halo, saya Jung Sewoon dari Laciel. Anda Tuan Kim Wooseok?”

“Saya Kim Wooseok. Senang bisa bertemu. Pria yang di sana calon suami saya, Lee Jinhyuk.”

Jinhyuk berinisiatif bangkit dari kursi dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya pada Sewoon ketika Wooseok memperkenalkan dirinya. Seketika Sewoon balas membungkuk dan mempersilakan Wooseok masuk untuk duduk bersama.

Selama konsultasi, Jinhyuk membiarkan Wooseok mendominasi percakapan dengan Sewoon dan memilih untuk menikmati teh dan semua camilan yang ada. Sesekali Jinhyuk menoleh pada Wooseok saat sang kekasih meminta pendapatnya. Sewoon sendiri berusaha menjaga ekspresinya tetap ramah, mendengarkan segala ucapan yang Wooseok tuturkan dengan saksama, serta memberikan rekomendasi terbaik yang sesuai dan tidak melenceng jauh dari keinginan Wooseok. Melempar pandangan sekilas kepada Jinhyuk pun dia lakukan agar terlihat profesional.

“Semua rekan vendor yang sudah dipilih akan saya hubungi untuk mengatur jadwal temu kalian. Saya juga akan mendampingi kalian selama kunjungan nanti,” jelas Sewoon sembari mengantarkan Wooseok dan Jinhyuk ke pintu keluar.

“Baiklah, terima kasih banyak. Kami mohon bantuannya.”

“Dengan senang hati, Tuan Kim… Tuan Lee. Sampai jumpa lagi.”

Mereka bertiga kemudian saling membungkukkan badan sebelum Sewoon membuka pintu kaca kantornya lebar-lebar untuk pasangan tamunya kali ini. Senyuman manisnya masih tergurat di wajah seraya memastikan Jinhyuk dan Wooseok benar-benar sudah masuk ke mobil. Namun, ekspresi wajah Sewoon seketika berubah menjadi datar seusai menutup kembali pintu. Tawa kecil kemudian terdengar perlahan dari bibir Sewoon. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian konyol yang baru saja dialami.

“Jinhyuk?” panggil Wooseok sesaat setelah memasang sabuk pengamannya sendiri. Dia mendapati Jinhyuk teremenung di kursi pengemudi. Pria itu bahkan baru tersadar ketika Wooseok melambaikan tangan kanan di hadapannya.

“Ya?”

“Ada apa? Kau tidak suka dengan Laciel?”

“Tidak, aku suka. _Wedding planner_ -nya tadi juga sangat informatif.”

“Sungguh?”

“Ya, aku hanya lapar. Ayo kita makan.”

Dalam hitungan detik, Jinhyuk menyalakan mesin mobil dan meraih tuas persneling. Akan tetapi, Wooseok memegang salah satu tangan JInhyuk yang sudah kembali ke kemudi.

“Kenapa?”

Wajah Jinhyuk sedikit tegang melihat tindakan Wooseok barusan. Skenario buruk muncul di kepala Jinhyuk entah dari mana. Namun, begitu Wooseok mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya untuk mengambil sabuk pengaman yang belum terpasang dan mengaitkannya, degup jantung Jinhyuk perlahan melambat. Senyum Jinhyuk bahkan kembali tergurat ketika Wooseok mengecup pipi kanannya.

“Sepertinya kau benar-benar lapar. Sekarang kita bisa berangkat.”

**APARTEMEN BROWN STONE, JEGI-DONG, SEOUL, 8 JULI, 00.30 KST**

Satu per satu langkah gontai Sewoon berhasil mengantarkannya ke depan sebuah pintu. Alih-alih memencet tombol yang terlihat jelas di dinding sebelah kanan, Sewoon malah menggedor daun pintu itu keras-keras tanpa henti sampai seorang pria akhirnya muncul dari dalam. Tangan kiri Sewoon lekas dia tarik masuk sebelum ulah Sewoon membuat tetangga sekitar melapor ke satpam karena ketenangan larut malam mereka terganggu.

“Bau alkohol lagi,” keluh pria itu sambil menghela napas panjang.

Sewoon sudah dia baringkan di sofa ruang tamu. Kedua sepatunya sudah dilepas, begitu pun dengan dua kancing teratas kemeja biru Sewoon.

“Kak Jaehwan…”

Sewoon memanggil nama si pemilik apartemen itu di tengah-tengah kesadaran yang sudah separuh hilang.

“Jangan pergi,” pintanya lagi, kali ini sambil memegang pergelangan tangan kiri Jaehwan dengan raut wajah memelas.

“Aku mau menyiapkan teh jahe dan air hangat untukmu mandi.”

“Nanti saja. Sekarang aku ingin bercinta denganmu.”

**KANTOR PUSAT SAMHWA PAINTS, JONGNO-GU, SEOUL, 8 JULI 2020, 12.00 KST**

Suara dan ritme ketukan jemari tangan kanan Jinhyuk di atas meja kerjanya, semakin lama semakin stabil bagaikan derap langkah kaki kuda yang tengah berkompetisi. Di saat yang sama, tangan kiri Jinhyuk kokoh menopang dagu dan sisi kiri wajah yang sedari tadi tanpa ekspresi memandangi monitor laptopnya.

> **Reuni SMA Dongsung angkatan lulus 2010**
> 
> Lokasi: The Piano Cafe, Pyeongchang-dong
> 
> Waktu: 11 Juli 2020, pukul 17.00

Tubuh Jinhyuk terduduk diam, tapi otaknya berpikir keras ketika undangan reuni itu sampai di kotak masuk surelnya. Kalau boleh jujur, Jinhyuk ingin sekali menghadiri acara itu karena sudah rindu dengan beberapa teman sekelasnya dulu. Namun setelah kemarin dia bertemu mantan pacar yang ternyata mengurusi segala tetek-bengek hari istimewanya, Jinhyuk rasanya mau kabur saja. Prasangka buruk pun sempat Jinhyuk alamatkan kepada Tuhan atas ujian-Nya yang sungguh di luar dugaan ini.

_“Wakil Direktur Lee, Pak Presdir ada di saluran 2.”_

“Sambungkan,” balas Jinhyuk sekenanya pada panggilan dari sang sekretaris. “Ya, Pak Presdir?”

_“Nak, ayo makan.”_

Terkadang memang hanya orang tua yang bisa menyadarkan anak-anaknya. Tak terkecuali Ayah Jinhyuk yang cukup dengan ajakan makan, mampu menggerakkan kembali putranya yang mematung hingga lupa waktu istirahat.

“Baik, Ayah. Aku segera ke sana.”

Mata Jinhyuk sejenak menoleh ke jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.05. Helaan napas kuat Jinhyuk keluarkan. Ini sudah kedua kalinya dia melamunkan ‘urusan masa lalu’.

“Maafkan aku, Wooseok,” ujar Jinhyuk sembari menyentuh bingkai foto Wooseok dan dirinya di sebelah laptop, lalu beranjak dari ruangannya.

********

Gerakan tangan kiri Sewoon yang sibuk mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk, jadi terhenti begitu membuka undangan surel reuni SMA di ponsel. Stres yang semalam sudah dilepaskan bersama Jaehwan, rupanya masih akan Sewoon hadapi sampai pesta pernikahan Jinhyuk dan Wooseok selesai.

“Sudah mau berangkat?” tanya Jaehwan dari balik selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

“Ya, sebentar lagi.”

“Makan dulu. Di kulkas masih ada mi udon instan dan nasi kalau kurang.”

“Nanti kubeli di dekat kantor saja. Aku hanya izin masuk setengah hari,” jawab Sewoon sambil mengenakan celana panjangnya dan kemeja abu-abu milik Jaehwan yang dia pinjam. “Oh, ya. Jangan lupa ada janji temu dengan klienku kamis sore.”

“Mantan pacarmu itu?”

“Ya. Aku berangkat, Kak. Terima kasih untuk yang semalam.”

Jaehwan menyibak sebagian selimutnya segera setelah Sewoon meninggalkan kamar. Satu lagi hari Jaehwan lewati dengan perasaan sayang yang masih belum terbalaskan. Entah kapan ruang dalam hatinya bisa sepenuh libido yang selalu dia berikan cuma-cuma pada Sewoon, sang junior yang telah lancang mencuri cintanya sejak lama. 

**LOWELL STUDIO, SEONGBUK-GU, SEOUL, 09 JULI 2020, 17.00 KST**

“Ya, satu kali lagi. Tahan… Selesai.”

Padamnya cahaya lampu sorot yang menerangi sepasang calon pengantin muda itu, mengakhiri tugas Jaehwan sore ini sebagai fotografer. Beberapa tangkapan kameranya yang sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi, dia tunjukkan sesaat pada kedua sejoli itu sebelum beralih ke depan laptopnya untuk ditransfer.

“Jaehwan, ada tamu di lobi!” seru seorang rekannya dari balik pintu studio.

“Aku segera turun, terima kasih.”

Tak lama seusai merapikan seluruh foto-fotonya, Jaehwan melangkah keluar dan menuruni tangga. Tapi sebelum menapakkan kaki kanannya di anak tangga terakhir, langkah Jaehwan terhenti kala kedua matanya terkunci pada satu sosok familier yang sudah lama tidak dia temui.

“Wooseok?”

Yang dipanggil segera menoleh dari Sewoon yang tengah berbincang dengannya.

“Kak Jaehwan! Lama tidak jumpa!” pekik Wooseok dengan wajah sumringah saat bangkit dari kursi, lalu menghampiri Jaehwan dan memeluknya.

“Dunia begitu sempit. Apa kabarmu?”

“Sangat baik. Aku tidak menyangka jika Kim Jaehwan yang akan mengabadikan momen hari pentingku adalah Kim Jaehwan yang dulu sering mengajakku dan Byungchan bolos sekolah.”

“Sudah, jangan ungkit kenakalanku dulu. Sekarang aku sudah taubat dan jadi karyawan teladan,” ujar Jaehwan sembari melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Jaehwan dan Wooseok yang ceria karena bertemu kawan lama, atmosfer di antara Jinhyuk dan Sewoon justru canggung dan tegang. Terlebih Sewoon yang tak menyangka jika Wooseok ada kaitan dengan Jaehwan. Hatinya jadi semakin gelisah.

Raut muka Sewoon yang tidak menyenangkan itu Jaehwan sadari setelah dia mengingat curahan hati Sewoon beberapa hari lalu, bahwa mantan pacarnya adalah salah satu dari pasangan kliennya. Wooseok jelas bukan yang dimaksud karena Jaehwan dan Wooseok satu sekolah. Pandangan Jaehwan kemudian beralih pada sosok pria tampan dan tinggi yang duduk berjeda satu kursi dari Sewoon.

“Itu pasanganku, Lee Jinhyuk. Jinhyuk, ini Kak Jaehwan, seniorku dan Byungchan sewaktu SMA.”

Jaehwan segera menundukkan sedikit kepalanya setelah Wooseok memperkenalkan mereka berdua. Jinhyuk pun membalas Jaehwan dengan sikap yang sama. Dalam hati Jaehwan berpikir, kenapa usahanya dalam menaklukan hati Sewoon yang bahkan masih tertutup rapat, harus menjadi serumit ini?

**THE PIANO, PYEONGCHANG-DONG, SEOUL, 11 JULI 2020, 17.00 KST**

Hyundai Tucson hitam Jinhyuk akhirnya tiba di halaman parkir, tapi dia tak serta-merta keluar dari mobil. Pikirannya masih berkelana akan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi jika Sewoon juga datang malam ini. Setelah menarik dan menghembuskan napas perlahan beberapa kali, kedua kaki jenjang Jinhyuk menapaki tanah dan melangkah yakin ke dalam kafe.

“Jinhyuk! Kemari!” panggil seorang pria yang melambaikan tangannya dari meja dekat jendela. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jinhyuk berjalan menghampiri dengan senyum ceria yang kemudian lekas memudar. Penyebabnya tidak lain adalah Sewoon yang sudah duduk tepat di sebelah temannya itu.

“Hei, apa kabar? Kau semakin tampan saja.”

Pria itu bangkit dari kursinya saat Jinhyuk sudah sampai di meja, mengulurkan jabat tangan dan adu lengan atas.

“Baik, kau juga sama, Seongwu.”

“Kau orang ke sekian yang bilang begitu, duduklah. Yunsol, pinjam buku menunya.”

Jinhyuk menempati kursi di seberang Seongwu sembari menyapa teman-teman lainnya di kiri-kanan dan seberang meja. Semua menampakkan wajah-wajah yang senang karena lama tidak berjumpa, kecuali Sewoon yang hanya memasang raut datar.

“Halo,” Jinhyuk memberanikan diri menyapa Sewoon terlebih dulu.

“Halo juga.”

“Hei, hei, hei… suasana canggung apa ini? Seperti baru pertama kali saja. Kalian berdua masih saling kontak, ‘kan?”

“Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu Sewoon,” balas Jinhyuk pada Seongwu di sela-sela memilih menu makanan.

“Benarkah? Sewoon, kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku? Kalian kapan pu--”

“Sudah lama. Daripada membahas yang lalu, sebaiknya kalian beri selamat dan doa pada Jinhyuk. Sebentar lagi dia akan menikah.”

“Apa? Kau tahu dari mana? Katanya kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu,” tanya Yunsol dari ujung meja.

“Sewoon yang mengurus pesta pernikahanku. Kalian tidak tahu kalau Sewoon salah satu yang terbaik di Seoul?”

Seketika meja itu kembali ramai. Tidak hanya karena keterkejutan teman-teman Jinhyuk, tapi juga berkat ucapan-ucapan baik yang terlontar dari mulut mereka untuk hari kebahagiaannya. Sayang di balik semua itu, Jinhyuk dan Sewoon saling melempar senyuman kecut dan sorot mata yang tegang.

Ketegangan sempat memudar ketika makanan yang mereka pesan mulai berdatangan dan acara pun dilanjutkan dengan permainan _truth or dare_. Jinhyuk dan Sewoon beberapa kali kena giliran dan lebih memilih untuk minum segelas bir. Beruntung kadar ketahanan alkohol keduanya cukup tinggi sehingga masih bisa menjaga kesadaran.

“Baiklah. Ini babak terakhir karena kafe hampir tutup. Kita tidak akan memesan bir lagi, jadi siapa pun yang kena, harus menuruti entah itu _truth_ atau _dare._ Putar,” perintah Seongwu pada Sewoon sebagai penerima giliran sebelumnya.

Botol bir itu dia putar sedikit lebih cepat. Sambil menunggu siapa yang terpilih, dalam hati Sewoon berharap Jinhyuk yang mendapat giliran karena ada sesuatu yang ingin dia pastikan. _Voila!_ Doa Sewoon pun terkabul. Bibir botol itu berhenti tepat mengarah ke Jinhyuk.

“ _Dare._ ”

Semua mata tertuju pada Sewoon, mengantisipasi sesuatu yang akan dia perintahkan pada Jinhyuk.

“Mainkan lagu Yuhki Kuramoto, _When You Feel Love_.”

Beberapa orang mulai berbisik dalam keheningan itu. Semua yang duduk di meja itu tahu bahwa lagu itu pernah Jinhyuk mainkan saat pentas seni sekolah. Di depan semua orang kala itu, Jinhyuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Sewoon dan mengajaknya berpacaran. Menyadari situasi yang tidak mengenakan, Yunsol sampai repot-repot mengoper gelas birnya yang kebetulan masih utuh untuk diminum oleh Jinhyuk. Jinhyuk hanya membalas Yunsol dengan gerakan bibir ‘terima kasih’, sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan berjalan menuju _keyboard_ yang ada di balkon dalam ruangan. 

_When You Feel Love by Yuhki Kuramoto_

Dentingan tuts yang membentuk irama romantis sekaligus sedih itu akhirnya terdengar lagi di telinga Sewoon setelah sekian lama. Permainan Jinhyuk masih sama, hanya situasi dan perasaan mereka berdua yang kini berbeda.

Satu per satu mulai meninggalkan kafe seusai acara reuni. Jinhyuk sendiri sudah masuk ke mobil dan menyalakan mesinnya. Namun saat hendak memutar setir, dia melihat Sewoon masih berdiri depan gerbang kafe.

“Sedang menunggu apa?” tanya Jinhyuk dari kursi pengemudi.

“Taksi. Mobilku ada di bengkel.”

“Naiklah. Biar kuantar. Rumahmu masih di Samseon-dong, ‘kan?”

“Bukan. Di Jegi-dong.”

Sewoon berbohong soal rumahnya, tapi tujuan dia sekarang memang ke sana.

“Tidak apa-apa, masuklah.”

****

“Di sini saja.”

Jinhyuk menghentikan laju mobilnya sesuai keinginan Sewoon, tepat di pintu masuk Apartemen Brown Stone. Sebenarnya Sewoon bisa langsung pergi mengingat di perjalanan tadi tak ada satu pun kalimat yang terucap dari mulutnya maupun Jinhyuk, tapi tubuh Sewoon seakan tahu ada yang harus dia sampaikan.

“Maaf--“

Jinhyuk dan Sewoon mengucapkannya bersamaan sambil bertukar pandang.

“Aku dulu. Maaf soal yang tadi. Seharusnya aku tidak membocorkan pesta pernikahanmu.”

“Tidak apa-apa. Nanti aku akan bilang pada Wooseok untuk menambah beberapa undangan.”

Keheningan sejenak kembali mengisi suasana di antara mereka berdua.

“Giliranmu.”

“Aku minta maaf karena tidak mengenalkanmu pada Wooseok dengan semestinya. Jujur aku belum siap kehilangan jika Wooseok tahu apa yang pernah terjadi di antara kau dan aku. Hampir lima tahun masa pacaran jarak jauh kami bisa sia-sia. Sementara ini kuharap kau bisa menutup mulut. Biar aku sendiri yang akan menyampaikannya.”

“Baiklah,” jawab Sewoon sambil menguatkan pegangannya pada kotak kue di pangkuannya.

“Kue itu untuk ayahmu? Sampaikan salamku padanya.”

“Ayah sudah meninggal, satu tahun setelah aku kuliah di Jepang.”

“Turut berduka cita.”

“Terima kasih,” ujar Sewoon sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu dan memastikan mobil Jinhyuk benar-benar sudah pergi dari sana.

****

Suara kunci pintu otomatis yang terbuka membuat Jaehwan mau tidak mau menghentikan sementara _Overwatch_ -nya. Jaehwan tahu siapa yang datang karena memang hanya orang ini yang memegang duplikat kartu akses apartemennya, tapi dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

“Kenapa lagi? Aku sedang tidak mau--”

Wajahnya yang sempat merengut kala menolehkan pandangannya dari layar televisi, berubah drastis menjadi senang saat mendapati bungkusan favoritnya yang disodorkan Sewoon.

“Berhenti bermain, temani aku makan ini dulu.”

****

“Jinhyuk masih ingat lagu itu dengan sangat baik,” ujar Sewoon sebelum satu suap _dark chocolate chiffon cake_ masuk dan lumer di dalam mulutnya.

“Kalau begitu, sekarang apa tindakanmu?”

“Tindakanku? Mengikuti permintaannya untuk tetap diam seolah tidak ada apa-apa di antara kami. Setidaknya sampai Jinhyuk berani mengatakan itu sendiri pada calon suaminya.”

“Kapan?”

“Entah. Mungkin setelah tugasku selesai,” timpal Sewoon setelah meletakkan piringnya yang sudah kosong di atas meja dan menarik kedua kakinya ke atas sofa.

“Kau sungguh tidak apa-apa?”

“Seharusnya begitu, tapi hatiku sakit saat Jinhyuk mengkhawatirkan hubungannya andai Wooseok tahu.”

_Shape Of My Heart by Sting_

Kepala Sewoon tundukkan hingga kening menyentuh kedua lututnya. Tanpa Sewoon sadari, pria di hadapannya itu juga sakit hati saat mendengar ucapannya barusan.

“Aku jadi berpikir, mungkin semua musibah yang pernah menimpaku adalah karma dari mencampakkan Jinhyuk. Sepertinya aku menyesali perbuatanku.”

Tak tahan dengan pengakuan Sewoon, Jaehwan beranjak dari duduk seusai menghabiskan suapan terakhir _chiffon cake_ -nya sambil membawa pergi piring Sewoon ke dapur, lalu kembali lagi dengan dua gelas air putih di tangan. Langkahnya terhenti beberapa meter dari Sewoon saat melihat sang pujaan hati sudah tertidur lelap, masih dalam posisi yang sama.

Seolah sudah menjadi nalurinya, Jaehwan menaruh kedua gelas itu di meja sebelum berinisiatif membawakan bantal dan selimut tebal dari dalam kamar. Dengan lembut Jaehwan memindahkan kepala Sewoon ke atas bantal yang sudah ditata dekat sandaran tangan sofa. Selimut itu kemudian dia lebarkan untuk menutupi tubuh Sewoon agar tetap hangat. Tangan kanannya tergerak otomatis membelai surai coklat Sewoon, memastikan dia sudah berada di posisi tidur yang nyaman.

“Sewoon… Setiap kali aku berusaha kabur, kenapa kau selalu punya cara untuk membuatku kembali?”

Malam itu Jaehwan sadar dia sudah benar-benar terpuruk. Segala usaha untuk menjadikan hubungan Sewoon dan dirinya lebih dari sekadar senior-junior, rekan bisnis, dan teman pemuas hasrat, sudah hampir menyentuh titik nadir.

Semua kenangan buruk yang pernah Sewoon alami sejak pertemanan mereka di bangku kuliah di negara asing, Jaehwan sudah hafal di luar kepala. Sewoon yang ramah, cerdas, jenaka, dan ambisius di awal perkenalan mereka, sangat menarik hati Jaehwan untuk mengetahui dunia lelaki itu lebih jauh lagi. Sayangnya musibah gempa besar dan tsunami di Jepang tahun 2011 lalu, meninggalkan trauma yang mendalam bagi Sewoon. Kebetulan saat itu, Sewoon, Jaehwan, dan beberapa mahasiswa Korea lainnya sedang berlibur ke Sendai. Nyawanya mungkin sudah hilang andai Jaehwan tidak menemukannya tertutup di antara puing-puing bangunan yang runtuh. Semenjak itulah, Jaehwan berusaha untuk selalu ada di samping Sewoon sampai kondisinya membaik.

Namun, itu rupanya baru awal dari perubahan hidup Sewoon. Sebelum sempat pulang ke Korea pascabencana, sang ayah yang menjadi panutan dan semangat Sewoon dalam menjalani hari-hari, harus pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Menyusul sang istri akibat komplikasi penyakit kronis yang sudah menahun diderita.

Sewoon yang senantiasa ceria berubah menjadi pemurung. Sewoon yang tahu betul apa keinginannya, tiba-tiba jadi kehilangan tujuan hidup. Di titik terendah itulah, Jaehwan memberanikan diri untuk menjadi pelindung dan tempat Sewoon pulang kapan pun dia mau. Sayangnya langkah yang dia ambil kurang tepat.

Semua bermula dari pertemuan bibir mereka berdua yang semakin lama semakin nyaman dan memabukkan. Jaehwan menjadi lupa akan niat awalnya yang ingin mengutamakan keterikatan batin, bukan semata keterikatan fisik seperti yang mereka jalani hingga kini. Alhasil Sewoon yang belum sepenuhnya bisa berpikir jernih kala itu, salah menangkap sinyal Jaehwan dan menolak saat diajak ke jenjang hubungan yang lebih serius. Jaehwan terpaksa mengalah dan bertahan dengan situasi itu sampai sekarang, demi tetap bisa berada di sisi Sewoon yang pemulihan psikologisnya pelan-pelan menunjukkan peningkatan. 

**KEDIAMAN KELUARGA LEE, HYEHWA-DONG, SEOUL, 12 JULI 2020, 09.00 KST**

“Wooseok.”

“Ya?” jawab Wooseok seraya menoleh ke belakang karena dipanggil oleh Jinhyuk dari ambang pintu kamarnya.

“Ibu memintaku keluar sebentar mengantarkan perlengkapan ayah yang ketinggalan ke lapangan golf. Kau tidak apa-apa sendirian dulu?”

“Tidak apa-apa, nanti akan kusisihkan barang-barang yang mungkin perlu kau sortir ulang. Hati-hati.”

Yakin Wooseok bisa diandalkan, Jinhyuk melangkah masuk dan mencium ubun-ubun kekasihnya itu sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi dari sana. Wooseok segera melanjutkan kegiatan memilah dan mengemas barang-barang Jinhyuk, yang sekiranya masih akan dipakai setelah pindah ke apartemen mereka berdua mulai hari ini.

Berbeda dengan Wooseok yang sudah selesai dengan barang-barangnya tak lama sepulang mereka dari pemotretan _pre-wedding_ kemarin pagi _,_ Jinhyuk sama sekali belum menyentuh kepunyaannya karena sudah terlalu lelah seusai reuni yang menguras emosinya. Mau tidak mau Wooseok datang kemari untuk membantu.

Satu per satu pakaian dan buku-buku Jinhyuk dia keluarkan dan susun kembali ke dalam kardus dengan telaten. Sesekali kepala Wooseok gelengkan saat menemukan pakaian belel dan berlubang kecil di beberapa bagian yang masih Jinhyuk simpan. Lain halnya dengan kaos-kaos yang bagian kerah dalamnya ada bekas guntingan atau jahitan yang lepas. Wooseok membiarkannya, itu memang disengaja karena kulit tengkuk Jinhyuk cukup sensitif terhadap label merek yang terpasang di sana.

Sehabis membereskan isi lemari dan rak buku, mata Wooseok tiba-tiba terfokus pada dua buah kardus ukuran sedang yang menumpuk di samping meja belajar Jinhyuk. Saat dibuka, satu kardus berisi CD permainan _playstation_ lama dan yang satu lagi berisi album-album foto. Tangan Wooseok tergerak mengambil salah satu album. Senyumnya merekah saat melihat Jinhyuk-Jinhyuk kecil yang menghiasi seluruh halamannya.

“Mirinae Horseriding Club…” tutur Wooseok saat melihat _watermark_ foto Jinhyuk usia 8 tahun yang berdiri sambil memeluk seekor anak kuda hitam di istal. “Lucunya. Aku penasaran sudah sebesar apa anak kuda ini sekarang.”

Setelah puas melihat isinya, Wooseok mengembalikan lagi album foto itu ke posisinya semula. Namun saat hendak menyelipkannya, Wooseok menemukan buku tahunan SMA Jinhyuk yang tadi tidak dia perhatikan. Dia jadi teringat pengakuan Jinhyuk soal pertama kali mereka berdua bertemu ketika orientasi kampus. Godaan untuk membuka buku itu pun akhirnya tak terelakan.

Dan benar saja, cekikik Wooseok langsung terlepas ketika profil Jinhyuk terpampang di hadapannya. Poni lempar yang menutupi kedua alis ulat bulu itu, masih membingkai wajah remaja yang sebentar lagi menjadi suaminya.

“Untung sayang,” celetuk Wooseok di sela-sela senyumnya yang kemudian pudar begitu melihat profil seorang siswa lain. Matanya sedikit membelalak saat menangkap wajah yang tidak asing dan nama ‘Jung Sewoon’ di bawah fotonya.

“Nak?”

Suara Ibu Jinhyuk tiba-tiba membuyarkan konsentrasi Wooseok.

“Ya, Bu?”

“Kau masih repot?”

“Sudah tidak terlalu. Aku sedang melihat buku tahunan SMA Jinhyuk.”

“Oh, itu. Ibu juga sudah lama tidak melihatnya setelah disimpan Jinhyuk,” ujarnya yang kini berdiri di belakang Wooseok.

“Ibu kenapa mencariku?”

“Ibu butuh tenaga di dapur, tapi kalau Wooseok sibuk--”

“Tidak, aku akan segera menyusul setelah merapikan ini.”

“Baiklah, Ibu kembali dulu.”

“Ibu, tunggu.”

“Kenapa?”

“Aku penasaran, apa anak yang ini dekat dengan Jinhyuk,” tanya Wooseok sambil menunjukkan halaman profil Sewoon pada Ibu Jinhyuk.

“Jung Sewoon? Sebentar…”

Jantung Wooseok tiba-tiba berdegup kencang saat menantikan jawaban.

“Seingat Ibu dia pernah beberapa kali ke sini bersama 2-3 anak lainnya. Tapi sejak kuliah, Jinhyuk sudah tidak lagi membawa teman-temannya kemari.”

“Teman?”

“Ya, memangnya kenapa?”

“Dia yang mengurusi segala keperluan pesta pernikahan kami.”

“Benarkah? Kenapa Jinhyuk tidak bilang apa-apa?”

Andai Ibu Jinhyuk tahu Wooseok juga mempertanyakan hal yang sama di dalam hati. Wooseok jadi berasumsi bahwa Jinhyuk pasti bertemu dengan Sewoon di acara reuni kemarin.

**MAL GANDARIA CITY, JAKARTA SELATAN, INDONESIA, 09.30 WIB**

Secangkir kopi hangat habis Sejin teguk bersamaan dengan ponselnya yang bergetar dari dalam saku celana. Sejenak Sejin terdiam saat melihat nama penelepon yang muncul di layar. Dia meminta izin kepada pengawas untuk menjawabnya sebelum menjauh dari stan biro perjalanan wisatanya.

“Ya, Wooseok?”

_“Sejin, kau sibuk?”_

“Sebenarnya aku sedang mempersiapkan pameran, tapi sudah izin keluar sebentar. Ada apa?”

_“Maaf kalau agak privasi. Apa Jinhyuk pernah cerita tentang mantan pacarnya padamu?”_

“Pernah, tapi tidak sering.”

_“Kau tahu namanya?”_

“Dia tidak menyebutkan nama.”

_“Begitu, ya?”_

“Memangnya kenapa? Kalian baik-baik saja, ‘kan?”

_“Ya. Aku hanya ingin tahu. Terima kasih, Sejin. Maaf sudah mengganggu.”_

“Wooseok, tunggu. Jinhyuk sudah bilang aku tidak bisa hadir di pernikahan kalian, ‘kan?”

_“Sudah. Tidak apa-apa, yang penting doanya.”_

“Tentu saja. Kado dariku juga akan tetap datang. Aku sudah minta bantuan bibi.”

_“Terima kasih. Hati-hati selama di Rusia nanti.”_

“Sama-sama.”

Tak lama setelah mengakhiri panggilan, Sejin segera menutup wajah mungilnya dengan kedua tangan. Raut penyesalan mencuat begitu tangan Sejin berpindah ke atas kepala dan mengusak-usak rambut hitamnya.

“Maaf, Wooseok. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu soal Sewoon. Lee Jinhyuk, sekarang kau sungguh dalam masalah besar.”

Ya, Sejin tahu. Justru dia orang pertama yang segera Jinhyuk ceritakan soal pertemuannya kembali dengan Sewoon. Sebagai sepupu kesayangan Jinhyuk sekaligus orang yang dekat dengan Wooseok, itulah hal terbaik yang bisa Sejin lakukan. Selebihnya dia tidak ingin ikut campur, meski hati ingin Jinhyuk dan Wooseok segera menyelesaikan masalah itu bersama-sama.

****

Coba menggali informasi tambahan soal Sewoon melalui Sejin rupanya tidak membuahkan hasil maksimal. Alih-alih memperkecil tanda tanya besar di dalam kepala, Wooseok justru menambah rasa penasaran dan curiga yang tertanam di hatinya. Lamunan Wooseok semakin hanyut seiring terdengarnya gemericik air kolam ikan koi di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Lee.

“Sedang apa?”

Wooseok tersentak ketika suara rendah Jinhyuk merambati telinga kanannya dan kedua lengan Jinhyuk melingkar pinggang rampingnya dari belakang dengan nyaman. Kedua tangan Wooseok refleks menempel di dada saking kagetnya.

“Ternyata kau sudah pulang.”

“Maaf agak lama, diajak mengobrol dengan teman-teman ayah. Kau kenapa bengong di sini? Nanti kerasukan setan,” bisik Jinhyuk, sengaja membuat Wooseok merinding.

“Kau setannya.”

“Ya, ya, ya. Dari awal aku memang setan, kau malaikatnya. Berarti ini cinta terlarang.”

Celoteh Jinhyuk tanpa sadar menguratkan senyum di wajah kekasihnya itu.

“Mau makan siang apa?”

“Tadi aku membantu ibu memasak _jjimdak._ Kita makan di sini saja,” ajak Wooseok sembari menolehkan wajahnya pada Jinhyuk dan mengunci pandangan mereka berdua.

“Baiklah, tapi mau hidangan pembuka dulu.”

“Apa?”

Pertanyaan itu Jinhyuk jawab dengan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Wooseok. Perlahan tapi pasti pergerakan belah bibir mereka saling tumpang tindih, menyatu dengan semilir angin musim panas yang berhembus di antara daun-daun pepohonan sekitar. Keraguan Wooseok seketika sirna bersama hilangnya hawa panas, teredam rintik hujan yang mulai membasahi tanah. 

**LORD AND TAILOR, CHEONGDAM-DONG, SEOUL, 15 JULI 2020, 18.00 KST**

Jinhyuk tak kuasa menahan ekspresi kekagumannya saat melihat Wooseok keluar dari kamar ganti dalam balutan tuksedo denim. Dasi kupu-kupu biru muda yang tersemat cantik di kerah kemeja putihnya serta rompi merah mudah yang mengintip di tengah badan, semakin mempermanis penampilan Wooseok meski wajahnya lelah sepulang kerja.

“Bagaimana? Suka?” tanya Sewoon yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Jinhyuk di sofa.

“Bahannya malah lebih nyaman dan tidak kaku dibanding dua tuksedo standar sebelumnya. Aku pilih yang ini saja. Jinhyuk, menurutmu bagaimana?”

“Aku juga lebih suka yang ini, tapi celana pasangan tuksedo ini apa ada yang sesuai dengan panjang kakiku?”

“Jangan khawatir, Tuan. Kami punya beberapa koleksi celana denim ukuran ekstra. Silakan ke sebelah sini,” ajak seorang staf butik yang bertugas mendampingi.

Wooseok lekas mendekati Sewoon begitu Jinhyuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Beberapa kemeja putih yang terlipat di lengan Sewoon, Wooseok ambil dan periksa bagian dalam kerahnya. Ada tiga kemeja yang label mereknya tidak ada di sana, tetapi di tempat lain seperti lipatan samping badan.

“Kemeja-kemeja ini untuk Jinhyuk?”

“Ya, saya sudah memilihkan beberapa potong yang tidak akan membuat belakang leher Tuan Lee gatal-gatal.”

Wooseok terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu. Terlebih Sewoon lancar mengucapkannya seolah sudah sangat hafal.

“Kau tahu dari mana Jinhyuk alergi label merek di bagian tengkuk?”

Seketika Sewoon terdiam seribu bahasa. Kepalanya sibuk memikiran dalih terlogis yang bisa dia jawab.

“Aku yang memberitahunya tadi saat kau sedang ganti baju,” timpal Jinhyuk yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri tak jauh dari Wooseok dan Sewoon. Keduanya berbarengan menoleh kepada Jinhyuk. Yang membedakan hanyalah raut lega yang Sewoon tampakkan, sementara Wooseok menatap tunangannya itu dengan ragu. Sewoon kemudian bangun dari duduk dan menyerahkan kemeja-kemeja itu pada Jinhyuk.

“Terima kasih,” ucap Jinhyuk pada Sewoon. “Ayo,” tapi ajakan yang ini dia tujukan pada Wooseok.

“Ke mana?”

“Bantu aku berganti pakaian.”

“Tapi…”

Tak ingin permintaannya dibantah, Jinhyuk segera merangkul pundak Wooseok dan menggiringnya dengan penuh afeksi. Dari posisinya, Sewoon menyaksikan sendiri betapa serasinya dua sejoli itu melangkah beriringan. Membayangkan diri sebagai Wooseok pun tidak dapat dipungkiri muncul dalam benak Sewoon. Kini dia ragu bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik sebagai _wedding planner_ jika rasa yang tidak mengenakkan ini terus menyelimuti hatinya.

**APARTEMEN LOTTE CASTLE PRESIDENT, MAPO-GU, SEOUL, 15 JULI 2020, 23.00 KST**

“Byungchan, kau sudah tidur?”

Wooseok sedang menelpon sahabatnya itu sambil mengunyah kacang rebus di ruang makan. Sengaja agar Jinhyuk yang sudah tidur lebih awal, tidak terbangun karena mendengar percakapan mereka.

_“Belum. Masih ada beberapa resume pemagang yang harus aku seleksi. Ada apa?”_

“Ingat Kak Jaehwan?”

_“Ingat, kenapa?”_

“Dia fotografer untuk _pre-wedding_ dan pesta pernikahan kami nanti.”

_“Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa? Kukira dia masih di Jepang.”_

Mendengar kata ‘Jepang’, Wooseok jadi teringat profil Linkedin Sewoon yang iseng dia lihat saat jam istirahat di kantor. Pada halaman itu tertulis bahwa Sewoon memang lulusan SMA Dongsung tahun 2010 seperti Jinhyuk, hanya saja dia melanjutkan pendidikan S1 Manajemen di Universitas Waseda, Jepang.

“Dia kuliah di Jepang, ya? Aku lupa sama sekali. Di universitas mana?”

_“Universitas Waseda. Awal 2014 aku mengunjungi temanku yang juga kuliah di sana dan tak sengaja bertemu dengan Kak Jaehwan.”_

Tiga butir kacang yang hendak Wooseok kunyah, tertahan di depan mulutnya. Tubuhnya mematung cukup lama karena harus mencerna informasi tak terduga yang baru saja dia dengar.

_“Wooseok? Halo? Kau masih di sana?”_

“Masih. Maaf aku hanya sedang berpikir.”

_”Apa?”_

“Aku merasa ada sesuatu antara Jinhyuk dengan orang yang mengurus pesta pernikahan kami.”

_“Kenapa kau bisa beranggapan begitu?”_

“Saat mengemas barang-barang Jinhyuk di rumah orang tuanya, aku menemukan buku tahunan SMA Jinhyuk dan di dalamnya, aku juga menemukan foto orang itu.”

_“Maksudmu, dulu mereka teman sekolah?”_

“Ya. Anehnya Jinhyuk dan orang itu berinteraksi seolah benar-benar baru kenal. Seharusnya Jinhyuk langsung mengenalinya di pertemuan pertama kami dan memperkenalkan dia padaku. Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Firasatku mengatakan ada yang tidak beres. Bagaimana kalau ternyata orang itu mantan pacar Jinhyuk? Kenapa Jinhyuk merahasiakannya dariku?”

_“Wooseok, tenang. Kalian sebentar lagi akan menikah. Aku mengerti kalau kau stres dan banyak pikiran. Coba untuk tidak menuduh macam-macam. Ayo tarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu buang.”_

Tanpa menunggu lama, Wooseok mengikuti arahan Byungchan dan mengulanginya hingga tiga kali.

_“Boleh jadi mereka tidak saling kenal, terlebih jika satu angkatan muridnya banyak.”_

“Tadinya aku ingin berpikir demikian, tapi orang itu dan Jinhyuk ada di kelas yang sama tiga tahun berturut-turut. Mustahil, ‘kan?”

_“Benar juga. Jadi, rencanamu apa?”_

“Aku ingin menanyai Kak Jaehwan. Kulihat dia dan orang itu cukup akrab. Logikanya, mereka juga sudah sering bertemu sebagai rekan bisnis. Bagaimana?”

_“Ide bagus, tapi aku mau mengingatkan satu hal. Kalau benar orang itu mantan pacar Jinhyuk, kau harus mempersiapkan hati dan jangan gegabah. Dengarkan baik-baik penjelasan Jinhyuk jika suatu hari dia memutuskan untuk mengungkapkannya padamu, karena terkadang lebih baik kita tidak tahu sama sekali daripada sakit hati setelah mencari tahu. Ingat lagi jatuh-bangunnya kalian saat memilih untuk bersama sampai tahap ini, sampai detik ini. Ya?”_

“Ya, terima kasih, Byungchan.”

_“Omong-omong, apa Yohan tahu soal ini?”_

“Jangan sampai. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sulitnya Jinhyuk melunakkan hati Yohan dulu. Lagi pula, sekarang dia sudah punya keluarga kecil. Aku tidak ingin menambah beban adikku.”

_“Baiklah, rahasiamu aman bersamaku.”_

**CAT CAFÉ** **오늘도** **고양이** **, MAPO-GU, SEOUL, 20 JULI 2020, 19.00 KST**

“Maaf lama menunggu. Ada klien yang mendadak datang saat aku keluar studio,” ujar Jaehwan sembari melepas tas selempangnya, lalu duduk menghadap Wooseok.

“Tidak apa-apa. Ada Tommy yang menemaniku sejak tadi,” timpal Wooseok yang sedang mengelus-elus seekor kucing Munchkin coklat di pangkuannya selagi Jaehwan memesan makanan pada pelayan.

“Kapan kita terakhir kali mengobrol di kafe seperti ini, ya? 2009? Tak terasa sudah 11 tahun.”

“Ya, waktu cepat sekali berlalu. Aku sampai lupa kalau Kak Jaehwan lanjut kuliah di Jepang.”

“Benar juga. Kalau tidak salah, aku mentraktirmu dan Byungchan karena masuk jurusan _Intermedia Art_ di Universitas Waseda.”

Tanpa susah-payah, Wooseok mendapat informasi yang dia inginkan dari Jaehwan.

“Jadi, ada apa kau memanggilku?”

“Aku ingin bertanya soal Sewoon.”

_B Rosette - White Tower OST_

Mendengar ucapan Wooseok, Jaehwan menyesal sudah menyebutkan nama almamaternya. Dia kini tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka.

“Kalian tampak sangat akrab sebagai rekan bisnis. Sejak kapan kalian bertemu?”

“Sebenarnya Sewoon itu juniorku sewaktu kuliah di Waseda, tapi kami beda jurusan. Kami juga sering berkumpul dengan mahasiswa Korea lainnya di Jepang,” jawab Jaehwan dengan nada yang cukup tenang, meski dalam hati dia was-was.

“Ternyata kalian sudah sedekat itu,” celetuk Wooseok diiringi datangnya segelas _banana smoothies_ pesanan Jaehwan. “Dia orang yang bagaimana kalau di luar urusan kerja?”

“Supel, jenaka, dan cerdas. Ambisius juga, tapi sekarang sudah tidak seakut dulu.”

“Begitu, ya.”

“Kenapa? Kau sudah merasakan sesuatu yang janggal?”

Wooseok kaget dengan pertanyaan Jaehwan barusan. Jujur dia tidak menyangka Jaehwan akan secepat itu memahami maksudnya.

“Ya, Sewoon dan Jinhyuk… ada yang aneh dengan mereka. Satu kelas berturut-turut selama 3 tahun di SMA, tapi seakan tidak saling kenal saat bertemu lagi. Kak Jaehwan pasti tahu sesuatu, ‘kan?”

Jaehwan menyedot _banana smooties_ -nya pelan-pelan, sengaja mengulur waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri karena harus menyampaikan fakta yang bisa menyakiti Wooseok.

“Wooseok, kau ini sudah seperti adik kandungku. Kau bahkan tahu wajah ini tidak pernah bisa berbohong. Tapi sebelum kuberi tahu, aku memintamu untuk tidak menyalahkan siapa-siapa. Terlebih Sewoon, karena aku selalu ada di sampingnya bahkan saat dia terpuruk. Mengerti?”

Wooseok merespons permintaan Jaehwan dengan anggukan kecil.

“Sewoon dan Jinhyuk dulu berpacaran, tapi putus tak lama setelah pengumuman kelulusan.”

“Siapa yang memutuskan?”

“Sewoon. Dia harus pergi ke Jepang setelah mendapat beasiswa yang selama ini diidam-idamkan. Sementara Jinhyuk… kau tahu sendiri dia tetap di sini. Sewoon tidak bisa kalau harus berpacaran jarak jauh.”

Tiba-tiba Wooseok teringat akan ketakutan Jinhyuk saat mengajaknya berpacaran pascawisuda mereka 5 tahun silam.

“Kalau sudah lewat, kenapa Jinhyuk menyembunyikan itu dariku?”

“Sewoon bilang Jinhyuk takut hubungan kalian terancam kalau kau sampai tahu. Dia bahkan meminta Sewoon untuk diam dan bertingkah selayaknya _wedding planner_ profesional. Aku mengerti jika Jinhyuk butuh waktu untuk mengungkapkannya sendiri dan mengutamakan kebahagiaanmu jelang pernikahan kalian. Tapi kalau ini membuat Sewoon tertekan, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam.”

“Untuk apa dia tertekan?”

“Sewoon menyesal sudah memutuskan Jinhyuk. Kupikir dengan adanya kau di samping Jinhyuk, setidaknya dia bisa melihatku lebih dari sekadar teman. Tapi ternyata, Sewoon malah semakin menyiksa dirinya dengan tetap melihat ke belakang!”

“Kak…” Wooseok meraih tangan Jaehwan, coba mendinginkan api cemburu yang baru saja meledak.

“Aku lelah, Wooseok. Sudah 10 tahun aku menantikan Sewoon. Kurasa sekarang adalah kesempatan terakhirku. Aku mohon bantuanmu.”

“Aku harus bagaimana, Kak?”

“Jangan ragu. Apa pun yang terjadi nanti, kau harus yakin pada diri sendiri. Kita sudah lama saling kenal dan aku tahu betul kau sering _insecure_. Bagaimanapun, musuh terbesar kita adalah diri kita sendiri. Jinhyuk sangat menyayangimu, aku melihatnya dengan jelas saat pemotretan _pre-wedding_ tempo hari. Percayalah.”

_KILAS BALIK KE 11 JULI 2020, RESTORAN SAMCHEONGGAK, SEONGBUK-GU, SEOUL, 09.00 KST_

Bagai seorang pengunjung yang tengah mengapresiasi suatu mahakarya seni rupa di museum, Jinhyuk terdiam dengan senyum secerah pagi itu di belakang penata rias yang sedang mendandani Wooseok. Yang asyik dipandangi tentu saja tersipu malu. Kedua pipi Wooseok semakin merah karena rona alami yang menyeruak di permukaan kulit putihnya, menyatu dengan perona yang sudah dibubuhkan.

Jinhyuk sendiri sebenarnya juga sedang ditangani oleh penata busana. Meski terkesan asyik sendiri saat didandani, diam-diam Wooseok memperhatikan seragam yang melekat di tubuh Jinhyuk. Seragam pramuka yang akhirnya mereka pilih untuk konsep _pre-wedding_ mereka setelah menimbang berkali-kali.

Pemotretan mereka mengambil tempat di beberapa sudut bangunan restoran yang menyerupai paviliun istana zaman Joseon dan dinding benteng. Sebuah pohon ara besar yang ditemani beberapa cemara di halaman rumput belakang restoran yang luas itu, nantinya juga akan menjadi tempat Jinhyuk dan Wooseok mengikat janji sehidup semati.

“Maaf, boleh aku mengubah sesuatu?” tanya Wooseok pada si penata busana yang hendak pergi karena merasa tugasnya sudah selesai.

“Ya? Mengubah apa?”

“Aku ingin memindahkan posisi kacu Jinhyuk ke lengan supaya terlihat beda denganku. Tidak apa-apa?”

“Silakan.”

_Warm Affection by Yuhki Kuramoto_

Setelah riasannya selesai, Wooseok segera menghampiri Jinhyuk untuk melepaskan kacu yang terpasang rapi itu dan mengikatkannya kembali di lengan kiri atas Jinhyuk. Semua pergerakan Wooseok Jinhyuk amati satu per satu seolah tidak boleh ada yang terlewat.

“Kenapa?” tanya Wooseok yang tangannya kini beralih memegang kerah Jinhyuk dan membuka dua kancing teratasnya.

“Aku penasaran hal baik dan hebat apa yang sudah kulakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya sampai bisa bersama denganmu di sini sekarang.”

“Aku juga mempertanyakan hal sama. Kadang aku merasa masih tidak pantas menerima cintamu yang begitu besar.”

“Hei, sudah kubilang jangan merasa begitu.”

Tangan kanan Jinhyuk bergerak otomatis meraih belakang kepala Wooseok. Detik-detik berikutnya, kecupan lembut Jinhyuk daratkan di kening Wooseok, memastikan bahwa tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan oleh kekasihnya itu. Wooseok memejamkan mata sambil menaruh kedua telapak tangannya pada punggung Jinhyuk, membiarkan dirinya hanyut terbawa arus kasih yang terasa mengalir deras di pembuluh-pembuluh nadinya.

“Maaf mengganggu, bisa kita mulai sekarang?” tanya Jaehwan yang tahu-tahu sudah berada di dekat mereka berdua.

“Ya. Kami sudah siap,” jawab Jinhyuk yang kemudian berinisiatif mengusap air mata Wooseok yang sempat menetes.

“Ayo. Lebih cepat selesai, lebih baik. Benar begitu, Jinhyuk?”

Perkataan Jaehwan yang disertai tepukan satu kali nan kuat di bahu kanannya, membuat Jinhyuk hanya bisa menanggapi dengan senyum simpul. Jinhyuk merasakan sesuatu yang tersirat di balik semua tindakan Jaehwan barusan. 

**APARTEMEN LOTTE CASTLE PRESIDENT, MAPO-GU, SEOUL,** **20 JULI 2020, 22.00 KST**

Langkah Jinhyuk yang cukup berat sejak keluar dari mobil akhirnya sampai juga di dalam apartemen. Seolah tahu pemiliknya lelah dan butuh dihibur, Ppoppo berlari kecil dari tempat tidurnya lalu menggosok-gosokkan badan pada kedua kaki jenjang Jinhyuk dan mengeluarkan dengkuran. Senyum Jinhyuk mengembang begitu Ppoppo tanpa segan berguling di depan kakinya dan meminta belaian di bagian perut. Jinhyuk lekas berjongkok untuk mengelus anak kucing itu dengan penuh sayang sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Seusai memanjakan Ppoppo, Jinhyuk beranjak masuk ke kamar dan mendapati ‘si kucing besar’ sudah tertidur. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ada, Jinhyuk menanggalkan jas dan ikat pinggangnya sebelum mendekati ranjang dan berbaring menghadap Wooseok. Melihat wajah sang kekasih yang tampak banyak pikiran, Jinhyuk refleks menempatkan jari telunjuk, tengah, dan manisnya di antara kedua alis Wooseok, lalu memijatnya perlahan agar kerutan itu hilang.

“Jinhyuk…”

“Ya?”

“Jangan pergi,” racau Wooseok sambil memiringkan tubuh ke arah Jinhyuk dan memeluknya. Jinhyuk memejamkan kedua mata sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tangis. Namun apa daya, semua rasa takut dan luka lama yang terbuka lagi itu mendorong air matanya lebih kuat hingga membasahi beberapa helai rambut Wooseok.

“Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, Wooseok. Tunggu sedikit lagi, ya? Beri aku waktu untuk berdamai dengan masa laluku.”

_Chau Chau by Delispice_

**POST MEDIATONE, YEOUIDO, SEOUL, 24 JULI 2020, 11.00 KST**

Wooseok memandangi monitor komputernya dengan ekspresi merengut dan kedua tangan bersilang di depan dada. Emosinya terbawa alur cerita film Jerman berjudul _For Emma And Ever_ yang telopnya sedang dia edit. Pekerjaannya terhenti tepat di adegan tokoh utama pria mulai jatuh cinta lagi dengan tokoh utama wanita yang notabene adalah mantan pacar. Padahal si tokoh pria sedang mempersiapkan pernikahan dengan tunangannya. Sementara itu, si tokoh wanita yang bekerja sebagai pegawai catatan sipil yang melegalkan pernikahan secara hukum, tengah bermasalah dengan suaminya yang ketahuan selingkuh.

Wooseok tak sanggup melanjutkannya karena situasi yang dia hadapi kurang-lebih mirip dengan film itu. Terlebih saat menyiapkan sarapan pagi ini, tanpa sengaja Wooseok melihat sekilas pesan dari Sewoon yang masuk ke ponsel Jinhyuk. Intinya malam ini pukul 20.00, mereka berdua akan bertemu di suatu tempat, entah siapa yang mengajak lebih dulu. Wooseok lekas meminta tolong pada Jaehwan untuk membuntuti karena dia sendiri harus lembur sampai jam 21.00.

Sambil menunggu jam istirahat yang masih 30 menit lagi, Wooseok menutup aplikasi editornya dan berselancar di dunia maya. Di mesin pencarian Naver, Wooseok mengetikkan kata kunci ‘Lee Jinhyuk Cyworld Minihompi’. Jujur semenjak menemukan profil Linkedin Sewoon, Wooseok jadi terpikir untuk melakukan hal yang sebenarnya kurang baik untuk mentalnya ini. Di antara beberapa profil orang dengan nama serupa, ada satu foto yang tampak tidak asing di mata Wooseok. Foto Lee Jinhyuk-nya yang masih remaja. Hati Wooseok pun tergoda untuk membukanya.

Tampilan situs yang menyerupai bentuk buku diari itu, sempat membuat Wooseok tidak berkedip selama beberapa detik. Di halaman depannya tercatat bahwa profil itu dibuat 14 Februari 2008 dan terakhir kali diperbarui pada 3 Februari 2010. Ada sekitar tiga unggahan pada garis kronologinya. Wooseok coba membukanya satu per satu, dimulai dari yang terakhir berjudul ‘Kita’.

> Ternyata seperti ini akhir dari kita.
> 
> Kau pergi ke Jepang, aku tetap di Korea.
> 
> Masing-masing berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan.
> 
> Tidak ada lagi kita.

Hanya ada empat kalimat singkat, tapi itu sudah cukup menggambarkan sedihnya perasaan Jinhyuk saat berpisah dengan sang mantan. Kursor Wooseok kemudian bergerak membuka unggahan sebelumnya tertanggal 31 Mei 2009. Di halaman itu, ada foto Jinhyuk remaja yang sedang menggandeng tangan Sewoon remaja. Wajah keduanya saling memandang dan berbagi guratan tawa yang sama tulusnya.

> Selamat ulang tahun, Sewoon
> 
> Dari aku yang akan selalu ada di sampingmu.

Air mata perlahan mengalir tanpa sadar dari ujung mata kiri Wooseok. Dia tidak menyangka Jinhyuk pernah tampak begitu bahagia bersama Sewoon. Tak tahan berlama-lama melihat unggahan kedua, kini Wooseok mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk membuka unggahan pertama Jinhyuk. Tak ada foto, tak ada kata-kata. Yang ada hanya tautan lagu _When We Feel Love_ karya Yuhki Kuramoto. Satu-satunya hal yang memicu Wooseok untuk memutar lagu itu adalah judul unggahannya, ‘Lagu Yang Kumainkan Hanya Untukmu’, 14 Februari 2008.

Dalam lima detik pertama, Wooseok sudah bisa mengenali lagu itu. Wooseok ingat Jinhyuk pernah memainkannya saat mereka berada di sebuah kafe di Yogyakarta bersama Sejin. Tangisan sudah tak dapat Wooseok bendung. _Headset_ bahkan dia letakkan kasar di atas meja sebelum berlari ke luar ruangan.

****

Minkyu berjalan santai menuju studio 2 dengan memegang gulungan naskah film _Onward_ karena pukul 13.00 ini, dia dijadwalkan mengisi suara tokoh Ian Lightfood. Minkyu sengaja datang lebih awal agar bisa bersantai sejenak sambil menikmati _caramel roll cake_ yang dia beli di toko kue seberang gedung.

Minkyu tak merasakan firasat aneh apa pun saat memasuki studio yang masih sepi, sampai akhirnya dia terkejut menemukan seseorang yang duduk meringkuk di pojok ruang rekam. Dari gerak bahunya, Minkyu menduga orang itu sedang menangis sesenggukan. Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, Minkyu coba mengetuk kaca yang memisahkan studio dengan ruang rekam mengingat dindingnya didesain kedap suara.

“Kak Wooseok? Sedang apa dia di sini?” tanya Minkyu dalam hati setelah orang itu, yang tak lain adalah Wooseok, akhirnya mengangkat kepala dan menoleh padanya. Minkyu terpaksa meminta izin masuk dengan bahasa isyarat seadanya.

“Kak?” panggil Minkyu dari balik pintu.

“Masuklah.”

Saat pintu ruang rekam ditutup, Wooseok melihat Minkyu membawa masuk satu pak tisu dan segulung besar kue di kedua tangannya.

“Ini untuk Kak Wooseok, supaya lebih tenang.”

“Terima kasih, tapi dari mana kau tahu aku sedang menangis?”

“Dari gerak bahumu. Hyeongjun kalau menangis juga seperti itu,” aku Minkyu sambil tersenyum. ”Kalau aku mengganggu, aku akan keluar lagi.”

“Jangan, temani aku di sini. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku cerita padamu supaya lebih lega.”

Minkyu akhirnya duduk di depan Wooseok, lalu mengambil sepotong _caramel roll cake_ -nya.

“Jadi, apa karena pekerjaan?”

“Bukan.”

“Lalu?”

“Aku habis mencari tahu masa lalu Jinhyuk, calon suamiku. Aku menyesal.”

“Kenapa? Jangan bilang dia punya catatan kriminal.”

“Bukan itu… Kau terlalu banyak menonton film detektif!”

Minkyu hanya bisa cengengesan saat Wooseok menepuk bahunya sedikit kencang. Lumayan sakit, tapi kalau itu membuat Wooseok berhenti menangis, dia ikut senang.

“Jadi, apa? Mantan pacar?”

“Ya. Mantan pacarnya muncul jelang pernikahan kami. Kau tahu yang lebih buruk lagi? Dia _wedding planner_ kami.”

“Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?”

“Awalnya aku tidak tahu karena Jinhyuk merahasiakannya dariku, begitu juga dengan mantannya. Mereka berakting seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di hadapanku. Benar-benar selayaknya orang asing.”

“Mungkin Kak Jinhyuk tidak ingin kau lebih stres lagi. Merencanakan pesta pernikahan pasti banyak menyita pikiran, waktu, dan tenaga, ‘kan?”

“Mungkin. Tapi saat aku tanpa sengaja mengetahuinya sendiri dan melihat mereka masih seperti itu, membuatku jadi berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Aku takut Jinhyuk meninggalkanku.”

“Apa belakangan ini dia menjaga jarak denganmu?”

“Tidak. Masih perhatian dan sayang seperti biasa.”

“Kalau begitu, seharusnya tak ada yang perlu diragukan. Kak Wooseok lebih baik fokus saja dengan hubungan kalian. Beri Kak Jinhyuk waktu untuk menceritakannya sendiri. Tapi kalau dia tetap memilih diam, tidak apa-apa juga. Yang penting sekarang Kak Jinhyuk merencanakan masa depannya berdua denganmu, bukan dengan mantannya.”

Ucapan Minkyu sebenarnya sederhana, tapi terdengar begitu menyejukkan. Wooseok terlalu mengkhawatirkan masa lalu Jinhyuk yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa dia ubah, sampai-sampai melupakan sesuatu yang sudah dia genggam. Hati Jinhyuk yang hanya untuknya, sekarang dan kelak seterusnya di masa depan. Rasa _insecure_ adalah satu-satunya yang harus Wooseok kalahkan sesungguhnya.

_Nocture op. 9 No.2 by Chopin_

**BANPO HANGANG PARK, SEOCHO-GU, SEOUL, 24 JULI 2020, 20.00 KST**

Sekaleng _rootbeer_ Jinhyuk teguk perlahan-lahan, sembari kedua matanya yang berlapis kacamata dimanjakan oleh pertunjukkan air mancur di sepanjang sisi Jembatan Banpo. Warna-warni lampu yang menghiasi pancaran airnya begitu kontras dengan gelapnya langit ibu kota dan ramainya ruas-ruas jalan di tepi Sungai Han. Tubuh semampai Jinhyuk yang masih terbungkus setelan jas abu-abu, kini terduduk santai di atas lapangan rumput. Menantikan sesosok pria yang dulu pernah mengisi hatinya.

“Sudah menunggu lama, ya?”

Jinhyuk tersenyum setelah menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang ada di belakangnya.

“Tidak, aku yang sengaja datang lebih awal.”

Jinhyuk menepukkan tanah berumput di sebelah kanannya untuk Sewoon duduki. Satu kaleng kopi dingin yang sudah disiapkan Jinhyuk sodorkan juga.

“Terima kasih.”

“Rasanya seperti baru kemarin kau dan aku duduk di sini, ya.”

“Benar. Waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Taman ini juga belum seindah sekarang,” tutur Sewoon bertepatan dengan selesainya pertunjukan air mancur. Atmosfer di sekitar keduanya kembali hening. Masing-masing terdiam karena bingung harus memulai pembicaraan yang serius ini dari mana.

“Aku senang saat melihatmu lagi, Sewoon. Rasanya aku ingin berlari memelukmu saat itu juga saking rindunya. Tapi luka yang kau tinggalkan begitu dalam, menahanku kuat-kuat untuk diam di tempat. Andai 10 tahun lalu kau masih mau melangkah denganku--”

“Jinhyuk, maaf. Aku sungguh minta maaf.”

Sewoon tak kuasa menahan tangis. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam meratapi langkah yang pernah dia ambil.

“Kalau boleh jujur, sekarang pun aku menyesal. Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha mengesampingkan sakit hati saat harus melihatmu tersenyum bersama orang lain. Tapi aku memang pantas mendapatkannya. Kau berhak bahagia dengan yang lebih baik, Jinhyuk.”

Kedua tangan Jinhyuk mengepal sangat kencang. Suasana hatinya kini bercampur-aduk. Jinhyuk lega karena Sewoon sudah meminta maaf, tapi dia juga jengkel karena Sewoon mengaku sesal telah menyia-nyiakan dirinya. Jinhyuk coba menutup matanya dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum dihembuskan kembali agar dirinya lebih tenang.

“Aku sudah memaafkanmu,” ucap Jinhyuk sambil mengusak lembut kepala Sewoon yang masih tertunduk. “Tapi aku akan marah lagi jika kau masih sedih.”

Mendengar ultimatum Jinhyuk, Sewoon lekas mengusap wajahnya yang sembab dan mengangkat kepala kembali.

“Lihat, sekarang aku sudah tidak sedih.”

“Jangan bohong.”

Tangan Jinhyuk sigap menghapus air mata Sewoon yang mengalir lagi.

“Ini terakhir kalinya aku menyeka tangismu. Mulai sekarang kau harus punya seseorang yang bisa melakukannya saat kedua tanganmu sendiri sudah lelah. Coba diam sejenak dan perhatikan sekitarmu. Bagaimanapun kau juga berhak bahagia, Sewoon.”

Air mancur pelangi Jembatan Banpo kembali muncul sebagai latar Jinhyuk dan Sewoon yang sepakat menyudahi kisah mereka secara baik-baik. Namun sayang di balik pemandangan yang indah dan menyentuh itu, ada seorang Kim Jaehwan menyaksikan mereka dari jarak jauh. Hatinya jelas tidak baik-baik saja.

_“Halo?”_

“Halo, Wooseok. Jinhyuk sekarang dalam perjalanan pulang. Ingat lagi baik-baik percakapan kita tempo hari di kafe, ya?”

_“Ya, Kak. Terima kasih. Kau sendiri sekarang bagaimana?”_

“Sewoon masih di sini. _Wish me luck._ ”

“ _Good luck. Semangat!”_

Seusai menutup panggilan, Jaehwan coba menenangkan diri sejenak dengan memejamkan kedua mata dan menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam. Meski kemungkinan diterima masih sangat tipis berdasarkan apa yang dia lihat tadi, Jaehwan memberanikan diri untuk memakai kesempatan terakhir. Toh urusan dengan Jinhyuk sudah dia serahkan pada Wooseok, jadi sekarang hanya tinggal Sewoon dan dirinya.

_My Own You by Kim Hyun-ah_

“Kak Jaehwan?!”

Saking asyiknya menghabiskan kopi, Sewoon sampai tidak sadar Jaehwan sudah duduk manis di sebelahnya, entah datang dari mana.

“Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku di sini?”

“Aku membuntutimu sejak tadi.”

Mendengar pengakuan blak-blakan Jaehwan, Sewoon malah tertawa kecil.

“Jadi, bagaimana? Kau dan Jinhyuk kembali bersama?”

“Kalau ya, kenapa? Kalau tidak, kau mau apa?”

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu, Jaehwan mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru tua dari saku celananya. Kotak yang pernah Sewoon lihat 5 tahun silam itu, jelas sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Di dalamnya ada cincin perak yang dulu pernah Jaehwan gunakan untuk melamarnya pertama kali.

“Apa pun yang terjadi dengan kalian barusan, tujuanku masih sama.”

“Kau gila, Kak.”

“Aku memang sudah gila karenamu.”

Tawa Sewoon semakin menjadi-jadi sampai harus memegangi perut saking gelinya. Namun di detik-detik berikutnya, tawa itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lirih. Ini sudah yang kesekian kali Sewoon menangis di dalam senyumannya. Jaehwan lekas meraih kepala Sewoon dan menaruhnya di dada.

“Menangislah sampai puas, tidak apa-apa,” ujar Jaehwan saat Sewoon mencengkeram bajunya kuat-kuat, berusaha meredam tangisan pilunya yang makin lama makin meledak.

“Aku bodoh, Kak.”

Alih-alih meresponnya dengan ucapan, Jaehwan justru menangkup kepala Sewoon untuk dia hadapkan ke wajahnya. Kedua ibu jarinya bergerak seirama mengeringkan pipi-pipi Sewoon yang basah.

“Kau tahu apa yang Jinhyuk katakan padaku?”

“Apa?”

“Aku harus mencari seseorang yang bisa menggantikan dia menyeka air mataku. Dan aku sangat bodoh karena selama ini, kau sudah melakukannya berulang kali untukku tanpa kuminta. Terima kasih, Kak.”

“Sama-sama,” balas Jaehwan sebelum akhirnya menarik Sewoon sepenuhnya ke dalam dekapan, ditemani oleh indahnya air mancur pelangi Jembatan Banpo yang muncul kembali. Mata Jaehwan sekilas melirik ke kotak cincin yang masih dia genggam di tangan kiri. Dia sangat egois kalau memaksakan cincin itu diterima oleh Sewoon saat ini. Karenanya, kotak itu Jaehwan simpan kembali di saku agar tidak mengganggu momen mereka. Mengetahui Sewoon akhirnya sadar akan perhatian dan kasih sayangnya, bagi Jaehwan itu sudah lebih dari cukup sekarang. 

**APARTEMEN LOTTE CASTLE PRESIDENT, MAPO-GU, SEOUL, 24 JULI 2020, 22.00 KST**

“Aku pulang.”

“Selamat datang,” ucap Wooseok pada pantulan bayangan Jinhyuk di cermin yang menjorokkan kepala dari balik pintu _walk-in closet._ Wooseok baru saja selesai mengenakan piama satin hijau dan bersiap melakukan ritual di depan meja rias.

“Kau sudah mau tidur?”

“Mungkin setelah membersihkan wajah, kenapa?”

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Wooseok, Jinhyuk masuk dengan santai sambil mengendurkan dasinya. Jas abu-abunya juga dia lepas dan ditaruh di atas sofa _puff_ panjang warna merah yang ada di tengah. Setelah itu, Jinhyuk menghampiri meja rias dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Wooseok dari belakang. Kepalanya pun Jinhyuk istirahatkan di pundak kanan Wooseok. Yang dipeluk erat oleh Jinhyuk, hanya bisa tersenyum melihat bayangan mereka berdua di cermin. Bingkai kacamata Jinhyuk Wooseok raih dengan tangan kanan untuk kemudian dia lepaskan.

“Sakit sekali, ya? Saat melihat Sewoon kembali setelah sekian lama?” tanya Wooseok sambil mengoleskan kapas yang sudah dibasahi penyegar ke wajah kusam pasangannya. Jinhyuk tertawa kecil setelah merasa tidak ada lagi yang bisa ditutupi.

“Sakit sekali, tapi sekarang lukanya sembuh. Kami sudah menyelesaikan semuanya baik-baik tadi,” jawab Jinhyuk yang kini bergantian menuang penyegar ke kapas, lalu membersihkan wajah Wooseok. “Maaf baru bisa memberitahumu.” 

“Jahat. Kau tega membiarkanku menerka-nerka sendirian. Kau tahu? Aku sampai harus bertanya pada ibumu dan Sejin setelah menemukan buku tahunan SMA-mu. Tapi karena jawaban mereka kurang membantu, aku akhirnya mencari tahu soal kau dan Sewoon di internet.”

“Kau menemukannya?”

“Apa? Cyworld Minihompi-mu? Ya, aku sudah membuka dan membaca semuanya. Aku cemburu Sewoon bisa membuatmu tertawa begitu lepas, dulu.”

“Ya, dulu. Tapi sekarang yang membuatku bahagia adalah Kim Wooseok. Yang pernah membuatku panik gara-gara sakit setelah makan sambel, yang sedang aku peluk erat di depan cermin, dan yang sebentar lagi akan menemaniku menjalani sisa hidup.”

“Kau benar-benar… Aku takut kau akan kembali pada Sewoon. Dia cerdas, ramah, wajahnya juga menarik--”

“Hei, hei… Aku bodoh jika harus melepasmu dan mengulang kembali bersama orang lain, terlebih dengan Sewoon yang jelas-jelas tidak sejalan denganku.”

Jinhyuk memang setan yang jahat. Dia membuat kedua pipi Wooseok yang belum sepenuhnya kering dari penyegar, dibanjiri oleh air mata yang sebening kristal. 

_Hear Me Cry by Cagnet_

“Asal kau tahu…”

Tangan kanan Jinhyuk mendarat perlahan di sisi kiri wajah Wooseok.

“Dulu ayah dan ibu ingin aku fokus belajar sewaktu masih SMA. Jadi, aku hanya memperkenalkan Sewoon pada mereka sebagai teman.”

Ibu jari Jinhyuk mulai mengusap-usap lembut tulang pipi Wooseok.

“Yang orang tuaku tahu, kaulah pacar pertamaku.”

Jari telunjuk dan tengah Jinhyuk kini beralih pada bibir Wooseok. Keduanya Jinhyuk gerakan mengikuti bentuk bibir kekasihnya dari kiri ke kanan.

“Kulit bibir mungil inilah yang pertama kali menyapa kulit bibirku.”

Tangan kanan Jinhyuk kini meraih jemari tangan kanan Wooseok, dia bawa ke hadapan bibirnya sendiri, lalu setiap ujungnya dia kecup satu demi satu.

“Jemari inilah yang pertama kali meninggalkan sidik-sidiknya di seluruh kulit tubuh dewasaku.”

Napas Wooseok semakin lama semakin berat. Leguhan singkat yang tak terelakan keluar dari mulutnya adalah tanda bagi Jinhyuk untuk menolehkan sang wajah pujaan hati dari cermin kepada dirinya.

“Dan suara itulah bukti nikmatnya pergumulan cinta kita yang pertama lima tahun lalu.”

Keraguan yang masih terpasang di sorot mata Wooseok, kini perlahan tertutup oleh kelopak mata. Merespons hangatnya bibir Jinhyuk yang sempurna mengunci bibir Wooseok. Pergerakannya lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian seolah tak ingin cepat selesai.

Tangan Wooseok tergerak otomatis merengkuh belakang kepala Jinhyuk tatkala pertautan lidah mereka di dalam sana mulai sengit dan basah. Tubuh Wooseok Jinhyuk balik menghadap dirinya agar bisa saling melucuti semua helai yang masih melekat. Saat tidak ada lagi sejengkal kulit yang tertutup, Jinhyuk memegang kedua paha mulus Wooseok dan membawanya naik melingkar di tulang pinggulnya.

Selangkah demi selangkah Jinhyuk menggendong Wooseok ke tengah _walk-in closet_ dan menidurkan tubuh ringkih itu di atas sofa _puff_ merah. Jas abu-abunya yang mengganggu Jinhyuk singkirkan begitu saja karena kenyamanan Wooseok adalah prioritas utamanya.

Kedua tangan mereka seirama meraba perlahan setiap lekuk tubuh masing-masing yang sudah bermandikan peluh. Semua titik sensitif Wooseok Jinhyuk jamah tanpa ada satu pun yang merasa tidak dimanja. Semakin intens Wooseok mendesah, semakin semangat Jinhyuk bergerilya di bawah sana. Keringat bercampur aduk, napas saling bersahut, saliva saling bertukar tempat dan pada akhirnya…

Semua yang ada di _walk-in closet_ itu menjadi saksi bisu euforia asmara yang dikeluarkan oleh sebagian Jinhyuk di dalam tubuh Wooseok. Tak terkecuali tiga cermin besar di samping sofa yang mendapat kehormatan di baris terdepan.

“Kau bisa melihat jelas bayangan kita di cermin?” tanya Jinhyuk setelah membangunkan tubuh Wooseok dan memeluknya di atas pangkuan.

“Tidak, aku sudah lepas lensa kontak. Kau?” tanya balik Wooseok sambil terengah-engah.

“Aku juga tidak bisa. Seperti itulah kita melihat masa depan. Kita tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Namun berkat kehadiranmu yang bisa kulihat dan kurasakan lebih jelas, aku tidak akan takut lagi untuk menghadapi masa depan.”

“Aku juga tidak akan takut,” ucap Wooseok sebelum menanamkan kecupan di dahi, ujung hidung, dan bibir Jinhyuk. “Mau lagi?”

**MIRINAE HORSERIDING CLUB, YANGPYEONG-GUN, GYEONGGI-DO, 25 JULI 2020, 10.00 KST**

Sebuah _totebag_ biru Jinhyuk tenteng sambil berjalan dari parkiran mobil menuju istal yang berada di dalam kompleks klub berkuda. Kedua mata Jinhyuk memindai setiap papan petunjuk yang dilewati agar tidak tersesat, mengingat sudah banyak bangunan baru yang didirikan sejak terakhir kali dia ke sini umur 15 tahun.

Audi A5 ayahnya terpaksa Jinhyuk pinjam untuk menyusul sang pria terkasih kemari. Tidak ada angin dan tidak ada hujan, Wooseok menghilang pukul 6.00 bersama Hyundai Tucson hitam Jinhyuk. Dia hanya meninggalkan secarik memo berisikan alamat klub ini dan sesuatu yang harus Jinhyuk bawa dari rumah orang tuanya.

“Kim Wooseok, sedang apa kau di sini?”

Jinhyuk menemukan Wooseok di depan kandang no. 10 sedang mengelus seekor kuda hitam jantan usia 12 tahun, lengkap dengan helmet dan sepatu berkudanya.

“Aku baru selesai menunggangi dia pagi ini. Namanya Cheondeung.”

“Halo, Cheondeung,” sapa Jinhyuk sambil ikut membelai surai kuda itu. “Aku tidak tahu bisa naik kuda.”

“Aku sempat bergabung di klub saat SMP. Aku jadi rindu saat melihat foto masa kecilmu dengan anak kuda di sini. Ibu bilang itu kuda adopsimu.”

“Namanya Shiri. Dia sudah tiada saat aku masih semester 3 di Turki. Kalian belum berjodoh.”

“Sayang sekali--“

Celetuk Wooseok terpotong oleh suara perutnya yang keroncongan.

“Kau bawa bekal Indomie goreng yang kuminta?”

“Tentu saja,” kata Jinhyuk seraya menyodorkan _totebag_ biru yang dia pegangi sejak tadi.

“Terima kasih, Sayang.”

“Lain kali sarapan dulu sebelum pergi. Untung di rumah masih ada stok. Kasihan Sejin kalau harus kirim jauh-jauh dari Indonesia. Mahal diongkos.”

_Canon In D Major by Pachelbel_

**RESTORAN SAMCHEONGGAK, SEONGBUK-GU, SEOUL, 8 AGUSTUS 2020, 07.30 KST**

“Halo,” sapa Wooseok pada sesosok pria manis yang menatapnya balik dari dalam cermin. Wooseok masih takjub melihat penampilannya sendiri untuk hari besar ini. Lapisan kemeja putih, rompi merah muda dan setelan tuksedo denim yang beraksen bunga-bunga kain perca di saku kiri, membungkus tubuhnya dengan begitu rapi. Dasi kupu-kupu biru muda yang sudah menarik perhatian Wooseok sejak di butik, juga tidak ketinggalan melengkapi busana itu. Untungnya wajah lelah yang tempo hari masih terpasang, sudah dipoles apik dengan riasan alami yang semakin memancarkan pesona Wooseok.

“Wooseok!” pekik Byungchan yang berlari kencang dari balik pintu ruang rias untuk merangkul sang sahabat.

“Kukira kau tak akan datang.”

“Yang benar saja. Ya ampun, kau sangat menawan!”

“Terima kasih. Sana, ada layanan rias spesial untuk pengiring pengantin,” ujar Wooseok mengirim langkah riang Byungchan menuju meja rias di sebelah sana dengan senyum merekah.

“Anda siap? Semua tamu undangan sudah hadir.”

Ucapan sang _wedding planner_ barusan berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Wooseok.

“Aku siap.”

“Syukurlah. Kalau sudah tidak ada yang diperlukan, saya permisi. Harus bersiaga di dekat penerima tamu.”

“Sewoon…” panggil Wooseok sembari meraih pergelangan tangan Sewoon.

“Ya?”

“Terima kasih untuk pestanya, dan terima kasih juga sudah mewarnai hari-hari Jinhyuk di masa remajanya.”

Senyuman perlahan tergurat indah di wajah Sewoon begitu mendengar ucapan Wooseok barusan.

“Sama-sama. Terima kasih sudah mengembalikan kebahagiaan Jinhyuk. Titip dia.”

****

Dalam balutan celana denim dan kemeja linen putih yang disematkan pita biru tambahan di dada kanan, Byungchan mengantarkan Wooseok dari ruang rias menuju meja altar. Selangkah demi selangkah, kedua kaki mereka berbarengan menuruni anak tangga yang terbuat dari batu alam hingga akhirnya menapaki rerumputan hijau di halaman belakang restoran. Semua hadirin yang berbusana kasual dengan atasan putih dan bawahan denim, lekas memusatkan perhatian mereka pada Wooseok sebagai salah satu tokoh utama di hari yang indah itu. Tak seorang pun luput dari pesona memikat alami Wooseok yang kini sudah dilepas Byungchan untuk meniti sendiri papan kayu yang ada di depannya.

Taburan kelopak mawar putih di kiri-kanan papan itu, memandu Wooseok menuju seorang Lee Jinhyuk yang juga bertuksedo denim di meja altar, tepat di bawah naungan pohon ara besar yang dihiasi lampu-lampu gantung kecil. Jinhyuk mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang kosong beserta buket bunga matahari di tangan kirinya kepada Wooseok. Lalu dia menuntun Wooseok berdiri sejajar di hadapan seorang petugas catatan sipil yang akan melegalkan pernikahan mereka pagi ini.

“Jangan dilepas,” pinta Jinhyuk kala Wooseok hendak melepas tangannya. Jemari mereka kemudian saling mengisi genggaman dengan begitu erat, hingga bisa merasakan denyut nadi masing-masing yang sama-sama tegang.

“Tn. Lee Jinhyuk dan Tn. Kim Wooseok. Kalian berdua hadir di sini untuk mengikat janji sebagai pasangan menikah. Dengan memilih hidup bersama dalam sebuah pernikahan, kalian menjanjikan rasa solidaritas dan dukungan bagi satu sama lain untuk menjalani hidup, suka maupun duka.”

“Selain daripada itu, pernikahan berarti kalian saling menjanjikan cinta dan kesetiaan yang tidak bisa diberikan begitu saja pada sembarang orang. Kalian membutuhkan keseriusan dan kesediaan yang tulus untuk mencapai tujuan bersama mulai hari ini dan tahun-tahun berikutnya.”

“Melalui pernikahan, kalian menjadi suatu kesatuan sekaligus tetap menjadi dua manusia yang independen dan setara. Tidak ada kontradiksi antara cinta dan persatuan di satu sisi serta kebebasan dan kemerdekaan di sisi lain. Cinta kalian harus menunjukkan rasa hormat untuk satu sama lain.”

“Dengan hak yang saya miliki dan kewajiban yang diberikan berlandaskan hukum, hari ini saya akan meresmikan ikrar pernikahan kalian. Sekarang, Tn. Kim Wooseok, apakah Anda--“

“Maaf, Pak.”

Interupsi Jinhyuk pada petugas catatan sipil di tengah momen penting mereka, sejenak membuat kedua pihak keluarga dan para tamu undangan bingung, begitu pula dengan Wooseok.

“Bisakah Anda langsung menanyai kami berbarengan?”

Sayup-sayup mulai terdengar omongan orang-orang di belakang Jinhyuk dan Wooseok.

“Bisa. Baiklah saya akan ulangi.”

Rasa lega terpancar dari wajah kedua mempelai dan semua orang setelah si petugas menyanggupi permintaan Jinhyuk.

“Tn. Lee Jinhyuk dan Tn. Kim Wooseok, bersediakah kalian menerima satu sama lain sebagai pasangan sehidup semati?”

“Kami bersedia,” jawab Jinhyuk dan Wooseok dengan nada yang mantap dan lancar.

“Karena kalian sudah berjanji untuk hidup bersama dalam ikatan pernikahan di depan para saksi, saya nyatakan kalian resmi menjadi pasangan suami-suami.”

Sorak-sorai dan riuhnya tepuk tangan para hadirin seketika menjadi latar yang mengiringi Jinhyuk dan Wooseok dalam menandatangani sertifikat pernikahan, bertukar cincin emas, lalu menyegel ikrar suci itu dengan ciuman yang hangat.

****

Setelah segmen dansa pertama selesai dipertunjukkan dengan indah oleh Jinhyuk dan Wooseok, sebagian tamu undangan berusia muda berkumpul di depan panggung karena sesi lempar bunga yang dinanti-nanti akan segara dimulai. Di antara para pria dan wanita yang bersiap adu badan itu, sosok Byungchan begitu menonjol berkat tinggi badannya yang menjulang hampir setinggi Jinhyuk. Siapa pun yang melihatnya, jelas berasumsi Byungchan-lah si penerima buket bunga matahari itu. Semangat Byungchan yang menggebu-gebu sampai harus menyingsingkan lengan kemeja demi berada di posisi yang tepat, bahkan membuat sang kekasih, Han Seungwoo, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan tersenyum lepas.

 _“Wanna give it a shot?”_ tanya Sihun saat menyikut Hangyul yang tengah berdiri meneguk segelas koktail di sampingnya.

 _“Nope, I’ve already proposed you, look,”_ balas Hangyul sambil menunjukkan kembali cincin pertunangan mereka. “Lagi pula, minggu depan giliran kita yang lempar bunga.”

“ _I know._ Aku hanya mengujimu. Kau tidak mau coba?”

Kali ini Sihun melempar pertanyaan itu pada Hyeongjun yang tampaknya juga tertarik untuk berebut bunga. Alih-alih menjawab Sihun, Hyeongjun malah memalingkan wajahnya pada Minkyu.

“Kak, kau mau menungguku lagi dalam keadaan sehat atau sakit?”

“Pertanyaan konyol apa itu? Tentu saja aku ingin kau sehat. Memang kenapa?”

“Aku sedang menghitung kemungkinan cedera yang bisa terjadi jika ikut sesi lempar bunga. Lihat wajah-wajah mereka. Ganas semua.”

Pengakuan Hyeongjun barusan seketika memancing tawa Minkyu dan Sihun. Hangyul saja sempat tersedak dibuatnya.

Karena tak ada lagi tamu yang maju, sesi itu pun akhirnya dimulai. Seperti tuan rumah pada umumnya, Jinhyuk dan Wooseok beberapa kali pura-pura melempar bunga ke belakang untuk memanaskan persaingan. Namun saat mereka berdua melempar dengan sungguh-sungguh, buket itu menukik tajam ke arah para tamu dan sempat mengenai ujung kedua tangan Byungchan. Sayangnya, buket itu kembali memantul sebelum akhirnya mendarat di atas kamera DSLR dan kepala Jaehwan, si fotografer.

Reaksi para hadirin yang menyaksikan bermacam-macam. Ada yang kaget karena tidak terduga, ada yang mengeluh karena si fotografer tidak ikut serta, ada juga yang campur senang-sedih seperti Byungchan. Dia bahkan sempat berteriak pada Jaehwan untuk melemparkan buket itu padanya, jika Jaehwan tidak menginginkannya.

Saat suasana sedang ramai-ramainya, Jinhyuk dan Wooseok berunding di tempat dan akhirnya sepakat memberikan buket itu pada Jaehwan. Namun sebagai ganti ketidakikutsertaannya secara langsung, Jinhyuk dan Wooseok menyuruh Jaehwan untuk naik ke panggung dan…

“Jung Sewoon!” panggil Jaehwan kencang dengan bantuan mikrofon. Dia terpaksa berteriak karena Sewoon yang berjaga di dekat meja tamu, tengah menelepon seseorang. Sewoon pun menoleh ke arah panggung, tapi selanjutnya dia bergeming setelah melihat buket bunga matahari di genggaman Jaehwan.

“Kemarilah. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan.”

Tak ingin lama-lama dipandang heran oleh orang-orang, Sewoon mau tak mau berjalan menuju ke panggung.

“Ada apa?” tanya Sewoon pada Jaehwan, Jinhyuk, dan Wooseok sesampainya di sana.

“Tetap di sini. Dengarkan baik-baik yang Jaehwan ingin sampaikan,” pinta Jinhyuk dari seberang panggung sebelum memberi aba-aba pada Jaehwan untuk memulai pidatonya.

“Selamat pagi, hadirin semua. Saya Kim Jaehwan, fotografer untuk pasangan pengantin kita hari ini. Yang di sebelah sana namanya Jung Sewoon, otak di balik lancarnya semua agenda pesta penikahan. Sebagai rekan sekaligus orang yang tahu betul suka-duka yang dilalui pria ramah itu selama 10 tahun, saya ingin memberikan buket ini kepadanya beserta cincin ini.”

Semua mata terbelalak saat melihat kotak biru tua yang dikeluarkan oleh Jaehwan dari tas pinggangnya.

“Jung Sewoon sudah terlalu sering mengurusi pernikahan orang lain, jadi saya pikir ini sudah saatnya bagi dia untuk merasakan bagaimana jika pernikahannya sendiri yang diurus orang lain. Bukan saya yang akan mengurus, mohon jangan salah paham.”

Atmosfer yang sempat menegang, jadi sedikit lebih santai berkat gurauan Jaehwan yang sebenarnya kalau mau diasah, sangat prospektif untuk dijadikan bahan lawakan tunggal.

“Saya sendiri juga ingin tahu seperti apa rasanya, jadi…”

Sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, Jaehwan mengarahkan tubuhnya dari para tamu ke posisi Sewoon berdiri.

“Jung Sewoon, terimalah cincin ini dan menikahlah denganku.”

Di saat orang-orang berteriak histeris menyaksikan dia dilamar, Sewoon justru menundukkan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata.

“Terima! Terima! Terima!”

Para tamu undangan mulai menunjukkan keberpihakan mereka pada Jaehwan yang masih setia menantikan jawaban dengan raut wajah optimis. Sewoon menatap Jinhyuk terlebih dulu untuk meminta pendapatnya. Dan setelah Jinhyuk memberi anggukkan kecil, Sewoon mengalihkan fokusnya pada Jaehwan.

“Baiklah, ayo kita menikah.”

**APARTEMEN LOTTE CASTLE PRESIDENT, MAPO-GU, SEOUL, 8 AGUSTUS 2020, 19.00 KST**

_“Semoga kadonya bermanfaat.”_

“Tentu saja. Terima kasih, Sepupuku sayang.”

Jinhyuk berjalan menuju kamar seusai menguji coba _air fryer_ pemberian Sejin di dapur. Langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu karena terpana melihat sang suami yang begitu menggemaskan, duduk bersila di atas ranjang mereka bersama kado-kado pernikahan lainnya. Namun bukannya lanjut membuka kado, Wooseok malah terpaku pada layar ponselnya sambil tertawa kecil.

“Kenapa tertawa?”

“Aku sedang melihat unggahan foto terbaru Byungchan. Ternyata setelah dari pesta, dia dilamar oleh Seungwoo! Tapi coba tebak di mana?”

“Namsan Tower? Lotte World? 63 Building?” terka Jinhyuk sambil mendekati ranjang, menggeser beberapa kado yang menghalangi, lalu merebahkan kepalanya di paha Wooseok.

“Bukan, Bandara Incheon.”

“Apa? Kenapa di sana? Byungchan mau diajak kawin lari?”

“Tidak. Byungchan pernah cerita kalau Seungwoo hobi memotret pesawat. Jadilah dia melamar Byungchan di _driveway East_ Terminal 2, tempat favorit penyuka hobi yang serupa dengan Seungwoo. Lihat.”

“Dia pasti sudah profesional. Sudut pengambilan gambarnya bagus. Byungchannya juga.”

“Omong-omong, mereka memberi kita dua koper Rimowa ukuran besar. Sudah kutaruh di _walk-in_ _closet_.”

“Yang lainnya?”

“Yohan dan Yuvin bilang mereka mau membayari hotel kita nanti saat bulan madu. Minkyu dan Hyeongjun… _puzzle_ gambar kita berdua 1000 keping. Minkyu sendiri yang melukisnya.”

“Wah, keren. Hangyul dan Sihun bagaimana?”

“Belum aku buka, masih di sana. Coba bawa kemari.”

Jinhyuk mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali saat melihat kotak besar berwarna merah marun di pojok kamar mereka. Namun ketika diangkat, rupanya tidak seberat yang Jinhyuk duga meski harus dibawa hati-hati ke ranjang mereka.

“Ayo buka sama-sama.”

Setelah Wooseok memberi aba-aba, mereka berdua merobek kertas pembungkusnya perlahan-lahan. Kegiatan mereka sempat terhenti saat melihat kata _‘Shades’_ pada kotaknya. Wooseok dan Jinhyuk kemudian saling melempar pandangan yang penuh teka-teki.

“Wooseok, kau sepemikiran denganku?”

“Jangan-jangan…”

Dan benar dugaan mereka, kotak besar itu bertuliskan _‘Fifty Shades of Grey Beginner Bondage Kit Submit To Me Official Kit’_ alias perlengkapan pasangan untuk ‘bersenang-senang’.

Kejutan dari pasangan yang berdomisili di New York itu rupanya belum selesai sampai di sana. Saat Wooseok dan Jinhyuk membuka kotaknya, mereka menemukan poster film _Fifty Shades of Grey_ yang ditandatangani oleh Dakota Johnson dan Jamie Dorman.

“Selamat menempuh hidup baru, Kak Wooseok dan Kak Jinhyuk. Semoga kado ini bisa berguna saat kalian ingin merasakan sensasi pengalaman baru. Posternya jangan sampai hilang karena Sihun harus bersusah payah untuk mendapatkannya LANGSUNG.”

Wajah keduanya sama-sama merah padam setelah Jinhyuk selesai membacakan pesan Hangyul yang ditulis dengan tangan itu. Ada sekitar sepuluh detik keheningan yang muncul sebelum Jinhyuk menempatkan tangan kanannya di atas kepala Wooseok dan berkata, “Mau coba malam ini, Sayang?”

**~TAMAT~**

**Author's Note:**

> Acceptance AU series has been completed.  
> March - September 2020
> 
> Bagi yang belum mengikuti dari awal atau ada beberapa kisah yang terlewat, silakan cek Qizilirmak's works.  
> Terima kasih sudah mampir ^^


End file.
